Remember
by yukarito
Summary: Bella pierde la memoria en un accidente. Su  vida cambió en un instante, que le robó lo más importante de su vida. ¿Podrá Bella recuperar lo que le fue robado?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairmer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthephenie Meyer. La historia es una adaptación, pero aún así la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Remember**

Capitulo1

En la oscuridad de la noche una joven miraba a las estrellas, estaba sumida en su pensamientos, mejor dicho, yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos recordando cómo la gente decía que las personas cambian cuando viven una grave accidente. Todos concuerdan en que aprenden a querer mas la vida y se vuelven mejores personas, pero yo sentía ser la excepción a eso. Un accidente cambio mi vida por completo, con el perdí parte de mi misma. Los doctores me diagnosticaron amnesia selectiva, ¿qué era eso? que no recordaría momentos específicos de mi vida.

Muchas veces he deseado que mi amnesia fuera completa, que hubiera olvidado todo y comenzar de cero, pero no, tengo que vivir día a día con un vacío en mi corazón y en mi alma. Ese accidente me quito algo muy importante, algo que sin él no estoy completa. Los médicos dicen que recordaría, que no me desespere, pero ellos no sienten lo que yo, nadie puede saber lo que estoy viviendo y lo que viví.

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos era Ángela una de mis mejores amigas

-¿Qué pasa Angie?- Le dije.

-¿En qué piensas?

Solo hice una mueca, un intento de sonrisa.

-De nuevo piensas en ese accidente verdad.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Bells ya pasaron dos años desde eso.

-Lose- susurre mirando hacia mi habitación, ahí había un baúl de madera muy bien cerrado.

-Ojalá pudiera recordar cómo se abre.

Angie vio el baúl y no dijo nada.

Yo sabía que ese baúl era importante, toda mi familia y mis amigos lo sabían pero no lo decían. Había algo en el baúl que era importante, me lo decía el corazón, pero nadie sabía abrirlo.

-Bells- me llamó Angie.

-¿Dime? Angie.

-No has pensado en romperlo- comentó tímidamente.

-En miles de ocasiones, pero no puedo- Caminé a mi habitación, me acerque al baúl y me hinque a un lado, con mi mano recorrí la madera tallada, eran letras, pero no tenían sentido, no formaban ninguna palabra coherente y no tenia cerradura visible.

-Me voy Angie- le informé a mi amiga de repente.

-¿Cómo?

-Me voy- repetí.

- ¿Adónde?- pregunto con preocupación y sorpresa.

-Lejos- respondí

-¿Cuándo?, ¿Regresarás?

-En unos días me iré, ¿Cuándo volveré? No lose.

* * *

**Espero de todo corazón que la historia les sea de su agrado.**

**Las piblicaciones seran semanales.**

**¿Merezco review?**

**Este fic. está dedicado a la nenisita que me sugirio la idea de realizar la adaptación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthephenie Meyer. La historia es una adaptación, pero aún así es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo2

Dos días más tarde, me encontraba entrando en el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Houston, Texas, con una pequeña maleta, una mochila y el boleto en la mano, me aproximé al módulo de documentación para que me proporcionarán mi pase de abordar, al entregarme el pase, vi mi reloj, faltaba hora y media para salir, tomé mi mochila y me fui al restaurante a desayunar, mientras agarré mi celular y le marque a Angie, mi mejor amiga.

-¡¿Bueno?- Escuché al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Angie?- pregunté.

-Bells, que onda, ¿cómo estas?.

-Bien gracias, ¿y tú?.

-Bien igual, sabes estaba pensando en llamarte.

-Ya ves amiga siempre te gano.

-Bueno y para qué soy buena- pregunto.

-Angie me estoy yendo a Canadá.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-En una hora sale mi vuelo, te agradecería que no dijeras nada.

-Como quieras Bells, pero avísame cuando llegues y me das tu dirección y teléfono.

-Sabes que si, Angie quiero pedirte algo más.

-Lo que sea.

-Quiero que vayas a mi casa y recojas mi baúl y lo cuides como si mi vida dependiera de él.

-Así lo haré no te preocupes amigaza

-Gracias Angie, te lo agradezco, te dejo, yo te llamo.

-Si, cuídate mucho y llámame seguido y no te preocupes.

-Bye- dije y apague el celular.

Entre al restaurante, pedí un desayuno americano, me senté junto a la ventana que da a la pista de aterrizaje y me quedé viendo hasta que llego el desayuno, cuando acabe pagué y me dirigí a la sala de abordar.

El avión se elevo y yo veía las nubes a través de la ventanilla, el viaje fue tranquilo sin contratiempos y con un corto trasbordo en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero finalmente llegue a mi destino Vancouver, Canadá, ¿qué hora era? no lose, me quite el reloj al abordar, lo único que me acompaño en el viaje fue mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, mil veces leído, afición que obtuve estando en el hospital y ahora ya no podía vivir sin él.

Fui a la banda en busca de mi maleta, de mi mochila saque mi Blackberry, para buscar la dirección del apartamento de Jake, era un chico que conocí en mi infancia, él vivía una comunidad Quielutte, debido a que nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos y prácticamente crecimos juntos, hasta el divorcio de mis padres, desde ahí somos muy buenos amigos.

* * *

**Deseo de todo corazón que les sea de su agrado.**

**Quiero agradecer a lanenisita por su review, a Sakurita-Cullen-de-Edward por su alert.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthephenie Meyer. La historia es una adaptación pero aún así es mía. **

* * *

Capitulo 3

El taxi me llevó por las calles de Vancouver, era de noche, esperaba que Jake no estuviera dormido aún, el vehículo se detuvo frente a un edificio no muy viejo, pero daba un aire de elegancia, eso era típico de Jake, no por nada era gay, aunque todos pensarían que es un metro sexual.

Tome mi maleta y me acerque al interfono, busque su número y presione el botón

-¿Sí diga?

-¿Jake?

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Soy Isabella.

-¿Bells?

-Si

-Te abro.

Con un ruido la puerta quedo abierta, entre y subí al tercer piso donde se encontraba el apartamento, ahí lo vi parado esperándome en la puerta, era alto de 1.90, moreno y de ojos cafés oscuros como el café expreso, parecía modelo pero en realidad era Arquitecto al igual que yo.

-Pero que haces aquí mujer- pregunto.

-Primero salúdame ¿no?- le dije

-Hola- respondió mientras me abrazaba -Ahora si me vas a decir ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Déjame entrar y te cuento.

Entre al departamento estaba decorado al estilo minimalista, tenia lo indispensable pero de muy buen gusto y elegante, deje mi maleta cerca de la puerta y me senté en el sofá de la sala, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado

-Te decidiste, no es así.

-Sí, ya no podía seguir ahí.

-Bien, me alegra porque hay una vacante en el despacho.

-Perfecto, cuando es la entrevista.

-Mañana mismo, ¿trajiste tu portafolio?

-Claro, Jake ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-sabes que sí, bueno hasta que encuentres un apartamento.

-lose, gracias Jake

-Bueno es mejor que duermas, ven.

Me levante y lo seguí hasta llegar a una habitación que iba muy acuerdo con el estilo de la sala, esa sería mi habitación, deje la maleta, la abrí y saque ropa interior y la pijama y me di un duchazo, luego me metí en la cama y dormí.

_-luces, gritos, mucha gente y al frente un escenario con una pantalla circular al centro, un hombre salió del suelo del escenario, y se sentó detrás de un hermoso piano, comenzó a cantar, pero no logro escuchar, no logro identificarlo, la escena cambia, veo en las paredes imágenes diferentes, música de fondo y de nuevo, no logro identificarlo, de nuevo cambia hay una gran pantalla frente a mí y en ella sale un chico rubio cobrizo de ojos verdes, el corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro y vuelve la oscuridad y de nuevo no sé quien es.—_

* * *

**Deseo de todo corazón que les sea de su agrado.**

**Agradezco a: lanenisista por su reviews, amiga esta historia es paa ti. Tambien doy las gracias a Sakurita-cullen-de-Edward y a Mar Julie Cullen por sus alerts.**

**Espero que un día se animen y me dejen un review. ¿Merezco review?**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación pero aun así es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Al despertar, como cada día después del accidente, tenía esa sensación de vacío, respire hondo en un intento inútil de llenarlo y tratando de recordar el sueño, el cual una vez más era confuso; observe la hora del buró eran las seis de la mañana, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en todas esas sensaciones sin respuesta y concentrarme en lo que me depararía el futuro en esa ciudad.

La entrevista de trabajo en el despacho de Arquitectos, fue realmente buena ya que ingrese a laborar en el, en un horario corrido de ocho horas, lo que me permitió tomar cursos en diferentes áreas de mi profesión y llenar mi tiempo, pero todo esto no ha sido suficiente para quitarme la sensación de ser una persona incompleta…

-Tierra llamando a Bells….

-¡Jake! no te había visto.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso, ¿otra vez pensando en lo mismo?

-Sí, Jake, estar aquí estos seis meses me han servido mucho en mi vida profesional y también en mi vida personal, me siento libre, pero esa sensación de que me hace falta algo sigue en mi.

-Poco a poco niña, quizás recuerdes o encuentres algo que llene ese vacío.

-Quizás- le sonreí

-Bueno no vine hasta tu apartamento para verte deprimida.

- Y entonces ¿por qué bajaste dos pisos?

-El jefe me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte mañana a primera hora

-Uy y eso no es para deprimirse?

-Jajajja, créeme niña que lo último que harás es deprimirte, bueno yo me voy porque Sam me está esperando para cenar… bye. -dijo a la vez que hacia un gesto demasiado afeminado, yo solo respondí con una sonrisa y con un ademán de mi mano.

Jake tenía toda la razón la noticia que el jefe me quería dar fue maravillosa, para empezar me subió el sueldo y me dio una promoción, es decir me ascendieron, pero mi trabajo lo tendría que desarrollar en los Seattle, Washington, lo cual significaba un cambio de residencia, a lo que yo no me negué, pedí un mes para buscar donde quedarme y dejar mi apartamento, pero solo me dieron quince días y una vez más le di gracias al señor por tener a Jake, su hermana vivía en Seattle y era agente mobiliario, ella me consiguió un buen departamento y cerca de mi oficina.

Mientras Jake, Sam y yo hacíamos la mudanza…

-¿Te vas a llevar todo? Pregunto Sam

-SÍ,¿ porqué?

-Ahhh, es que me encanta esa lámpara, es simplemente divina.

-Está bien Sam te la regalo.

-Por eso te quiero, porque tu si me consientes no como otros- dijo mientras veía a Jake que estaba muy entretenido sintonizando alguna estación en la radio, cuando lo consiguió solo se escucho…

I was lonely

I was tired…

Mi corazón salto y me quede paralizada…

-¿Conoces la canción? Pregunto Jake

-shhhh, solo escuche que decía Sam

La letra de la canción retumbaba en mi mente y se formaba un gran eco sobre todo la última parte de la canción_…_

_I was broken_

_For a long time_

_But it's over now_

_It's over now_

-¿Bells, estas bien?

-Sí, le respondí a Jake

-¿Qué paso?

-Esa canción se me hace conocida es todo.

-Claro niña que se te hace conocida, si es uno de los éxitos de uno de los mejores canta autores que hay…

-Sam… No empieces con eso

-Es la verdad, sus canciones me encantan y lo sabes.

-Bueno ya, dejemos esta discusión para otro momento, y sigamos empacando que mañana llega la mudanza.-Afirmé.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a:

La nenisita, Sakurita-Cullen-de-Edward, Mar Julie Cullen, Arita Cullen 06, Alejandra Yaruro.

Tambien a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer.

Por sus reviews, favoritos y alerts.

Espero que un día se animen a dejarme un review.

Nos leemos la siguiente semana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: Los personajes no son mios so de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer. La historia es una adapatación, pero aun así es mia.**

**Espero la disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Abrí la puerta de cristal con la mano que no tenia ocupada y entre al conocido café de Emmet, desde que llegue a los ángeles hace dos meses, me paso diario por un café o simplemente a saludar a Emmet, lo conocí obviamente en el café, es un hombre muy atractivo con una personalidad más parecida a la de un niño que a la de un hombre, felizmente casado, le encanta el café, los postres y la ceveza; su esposa Rosalie, que al ver su escultural cuerpo uno no creería que le encanta la comida y cocina delicioso, bueno los postres, ya que los venden en el café…

-Hola Emmet!...dije al entrar al café

-Hola princesa….lo mismo de siempre?

Yo solo lo dije que si con la cabeza y me dirigí a la mesa que habitualmente ocupaba, que era la del fondo junto a la ventana.

Al entrar al café me llamo la atención una persona que estaba sentado en la barra, era raro los clientes de Emmet ocupaban las mesas, sobre todo los sábados en la mañana, pero aún más raro era que este hombre al parecer alto ocultaba parte su rostro con una gorra, veía muy pensativo su café, decidí no darle importancia sus problemas tendrá, pero algo hacia que mis ojos lo miraran.

-Princesa…me llamo Emmet y dejo mi capuchino moka y mi pay de fresa en la barra, me acerque a tomarlo y ponerle azúcar mi café, ya que me gusta lo dulce, pero el frasco estaba del otro lado del extraño.

-Disculpe puede pasarme el azúcar por favor- el hombre ni me miro ni respondió, solo vi como estiro su brazo tomo la azúcar, se giro y me miro con unos hermosos ojos verdes, pude notar preocupación en ellos, pero también que era rubio cobrizo y su piel blanca, esto hacia que mi corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de mi pecho y a duras penas logre tomar la azúcar y responder con un gracias y girarme a poner el azúcar al café cuando escuche

-¿Hablas español?- hasta ese momento me di cuenta que las gracias las di en español y no en ingles, yo solo me gire y con una sonrisa respondí que sí; tome mi café, mi pay y me fui a la mesa, me senté y saque el periódico, trate de ignorar al extraño, ya que su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa, durante minutos que me parecieron horas estuve leyendo la misma línea y acabado el café y el pay, así que me levante tome mis cosas y me acerque al extraño.

-Me llamo Isabella y realmente su presencia me incomoda- dije. Le deje el dinero a Emmet y salí del café, pero al estar fuera se me movió el piso y miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente, se fueron dejándome sin poder para encontrarles un porque o recordarlas con claridad, lo que si siguió fue esa sensación de emoción, como si mi corazón supiera algo del extraño.

* * *

**Quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews, favs y alerts a:**

**Lanenisita, Skurita-Cullen-de-Edward, Mar Julie Cullen, Arita Cullen 06,Alejandra Yaruro, Ginna, Mars 992 y Tammyenache.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Espero que un día se animen a dejarme un review.**

**Nos leemos la proxima semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación pero aún así es mía.**

**Quiero ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas a todos ustedes por mi retraso en la publicación, las últimas semanas han estado llenas de trabajo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Un par de días después del encuentro con el extraño en el café, regrese y al entrar me encontré con algo que realmente no me esperaba, Emmet tenía una nota para mí, solo dijo que un chico se la dio el sábado después de irme…

_Isabella:_

_Discúlpeme por incomodarla no era mi intención,_

_Esta situación realmente no me la esperaba y me gustaría verla_

_De nuevo, ya que sus ojos cafés… no lo creerá pero me parecieron_

_Como si estuvieran entre las sombras… _

_Si acepta nos vemos el próximo sábado a la misma hora en el mismo café…_

_AC._

El siguiente sábado sin tener claro lo que debía de hacer y con la nota en mis manos entre al café y lo vi sentado en mi mesa, pero en esta ocasión iba sin la gorra y pude notar que una vez más que mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho, el hombre se paro y señalo la mesa, verlo de pie hace que por poco y me desmayara, ese hombre era el mejor espécimen del sexo masculino que en mi vida hubiera visto, como llegue a la mesa no lo sé, de donde saque las fuerzas y la tranquilidad para hablar tampoco…

-Hola, ¡me puede explicar esto!…- pregunté mostrando la nota toda arrugada.

-Antes que nada déjeme presentarme, soy Anthony Cullen- dijo mientras estiraba el brazo y me ofrecía la mano.

-Isabella Swan, mucho gusto, ahora si me va a explicar esto Sr. Cullen?

-Bueno, Srta. Swan, simplemente necesitaba volver a verla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nadie me ha tratado como usted lo hace.

-Explíquese

-Es difícil y si lo hiciera cambiaria su actitud, por otro lado, también quería verla y saber porque una mujer con tanto carácter tiene una mirada tan vacía

- Y yo quiero saber cómo un hombre tan atractivo como usted tiene esa tristeza en los ojos

-Es difícil de explicar sobre todo a un extraño- me respondió.

-ya estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Anthony vio su reloj e hizo una mueca y suspiro

-tiene que irse no es así –comenté, el solo asintió

-Lo siento y por favor háblame de tu…-pidiendo mientras se alejaba, pero al llegar a la puerta se giro y regreso.

-Puedo verla de nuevo

-Claro-dije sin pensar- si me hablas de tu.

-Bien, Isabella ¿me das tu número de teléfono?

Sonreí y le dije -No, nos veremos aquí el sábado a la misma hora.

-Si así lo quieres así será – dicho esto se fue.

Mis nervios estaban a todo lo que da, Emmet lo noto y me llevo un té de tila, mientras en mi mente solo repetía ¿lo conozco?, No, lo recordaría es demasiado guapo para ser olvidado, además parece ser ingles de nacimiento y hasta este momento de mi vida yo no tenía amigos de esa nacionalidad, no definitivamente no podía conocerlo…o ¿sí?

* * *

**Un gran agradecimineto por sus Reviews, favs y alerts a: Lanenista, Sakurita-Cullen-de-Edward. MarJulie Cullen, Arita Cullen 06, Alejandra Yaruro, Ginna, Mars 992, Tammyenache.**

**Otro muy grande a todos los que se toman unos minutos para leer estas palabras, Gracias.**

**Espero y se animen a dejarme un Review.**

**Nos leemos la proxima semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Me tarde un poco pero aqui la tienen :D**

* * *

Capitulo 7

El miércoles por la tarde sin darme cuenta me quede dormida en el sofá de mi sala, mis sueños, como siempre que los tenia, era tan confusos, muchas imágenes pasaban una de tras de otra muy rápidamente y un ruido al fondo me hizo despertar, era mi teléfono,

-Bueno- conteste.

-Hola Bella…

-Hola, ¿quién habla?

-Soy Jake

-Jake, como estas

-Yo bien y ¿tu?

-Bien- respondí de inmediato

-Porque no te creo

-¿No puedo mentirte verdad?- pregunte derrotada

-No, un puedes- me respondió él

-Son los sueños, Jake, últimamente son más seguidos.

- Ya no soñabas, que sucedió Bells, para que volvieran.

-No sé, pero…- me interrumpí recordando el día que regresaron.

-¿Pero?-presionó jake

-Comenzaron cuando conocí a Anthony

-Anthony?

-Sí, es un chico muy guapo y tiene unos ojos verdes muy bonitos y tristes

-¿Cuál es el problema con el guapo de Anthony?-presionó más.

-que desde que lo conocí, los sueños han regresado

-Bells, ve a un psicólogo- pidió en un tono claro de preocupación.

-Lo pensare Jake, a pesar de que son más seguidos son igual que siempre confusos y borrosos, no podría decirte con seguridad lo que soñé

-como siempre, no es así

-si

-Bells, cualquier cosa llámame y no pienses mucho lo del psicólogo

-Si lo haré, no te preocupes

-Quizás no recuerdes niña, pero puede que ese tal Anthony te ayude

-No lose, Jake

-deja que las cosas sigan su curso

-Lo haré

-Bueno yo te dejo, por cierto Sam te manda saludos.

-Dile que igual yo, bye

Colgué el teléfono y vino a mí mente los ojos de Anthony, como me gustaba ese hombre por dios, realmente ya esperaba que fuera sábado y verlo de nuevo, solo de pensar en el ya sonreía, pero después regresaban las preguntas que no podía responder, por lo que decidí dejarlas ir, e irme a dormir, pero el sonido del teléfono evito que lo hiciera, tome el teléfono

-Bueno…- dije

-Isabella…-al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada se me cayó el libro que tenía en mis manos

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto

-Sí, estoy bien, pero como conseguiste mi teléfono

-Sencillo revise la guía telefónica

-Bueno y a que debo tu llamada Anthony- pregunte tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Es muy fácil quería escucharte

-Bueno Anthony ya me escuchaste así que, buenas noches

-Oye

-¿Qué?-mi corazón latía fuertemente

-Por lo menos respóndeme algo

-¿Qué?-

-has pensado en mi

-No, no lo he hecho- le respondí, y daba gracias a dios que él no pudiera verme o de lo contrario notaria que esas palabras eran una mentira.

-Uy, rompes mi corazón- respondió en un tono de sarcástico de dolor

-Lo dudo Anthony, pero te diré que espero verte el sábado, Adiós

Colgué el teléfono, sonreí y fui a mi habitación girando y riendo.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta lineas.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a por sus reviews, favs y alerts a : lanenisita, Sakurita-Cullen-de- Edward, Mar Julie Cullen, Arita Cullen 06, Alejandra Yaruro, Ginna. Mars 992, Tammyenache, perl rose swan, NinieN, Tatyrathbone.**

**Muchas Gracias.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Sthephenie Meyer. La historia es mia.**

**Perdon por el retraso.**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Los dos días siguientes se me hicieron eternos, contaba cada minuto, cada segundo, hasta que el sábado llego así que me levante y saque mis jeans y una blusa de manga corta tome mi bolsa mis lentes y mi pelo castaño en un hermoso tono chocolate lo recogí con unos palitos chinos, me fui al café, ya estaba por llegar cuando lo vi en la puerta…

-Hola- lo salude

-Hola, ¿lista?

-¿Para qué?

-Para irnos- respondió

-A donde vamos- pregunte

-Es una sorpresa

No sabía si confiar en él, apenas y lo conocía.

-Vamos, no te haré nada, confía en mí.

Vi sus ojos, vi en ellos lo necesario para confiar.

-OK, vamos.

El caminó y me abrió la puerta de una camioneta todo terreno último modelo, me subí y arranco.

-Vaya te debe ir bien en tu trabajo

-Porque lo dices

-Por el coche, ¿por qué más?

-Sí, me va bastante bien, por eso no puedo quejarme.

-¿en que trabajas?

-Trabajo con la música, ¿y tú?

-¿yo?, -solo asintió como respuesta

-Soy Arquitecta

-Vaya eres toda una creativa

-Eso dicen, me dirás a donde vamos.

-Es sorpresa, mejor dime que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre

-Me gusta leer, escribir, el motocross, la música, cocinar

-Te gusta el motocross? Eso es algo extremo no crees?

-Sí, es la única actividad extrema que hago.

-a mi me encanta la velocidad, hace cuanto que haces motocross?

-No mucho, unos dos años, pero hace meses que no lo hago y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde practicarlo aquí.

-Yo si de un lugar, podría llevarte, claro si quieres

-Claro que si, seria fantástico…

Anthony prendió el estero del auto y el resto del camino nos la pasamos escuchando, a Debussy, Michael Jackson, entre otros y no hablábamos hasta que salimos de la carretera y entramos a un camino que daba al bosque y nos detuvimos.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Sorpresa!-exclamo con una ligera sonrisa- Este es mi lugar favorito, es una zona privada, aquí puedo estar tranquilo- me dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el bosque, yo lo seguí, me pare y cerré los ojos y sentí la brisa y el sonido de las hojas moverse y sonreí.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto

-Me encanta, me recuerda a mi casa

-¿Tu casa?

-Sí, nací en un pueblo llamado Forks, la casa de mi padre está junto al bosque.

-¿y te gusta por eso?

-Sí, me relaja y me trae buenos recuerdos, ¿por qué te gusta este lugar?

-Desde chico me ha gustado, siempre he vivido cerca del bosque…

* * *

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, fav y alerts: Lanenisita, Sakurita-Cullen-Edward, Mar Julie Cllen, Arita Cullen 06, Alejandra Yaruro, Ginna, marss992, tammyenache, perl rose swan, NinieN, tatyrathbone, Melody Grayson.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 9

La neblina bailaba al pie de los arboles, dando un aire encantado al lugar, el sol se abría paso entre ella iluminado el techo de una pequeña cabaña, todo era hermoso.

-Esto es bellísimo en verdad- un ruido proveniente de mí estomago, nos recordó que teníamos que comer.

Realmente no tenia donde esconder la cabeza, que sabia que estaría en un tono igual al tomate.

-Que te parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer, realmente dudo que en la cabaña haya algo- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te tomo la palabra, pero con la condición de que yo cocine- le respondí.

-Hecho yo compro lo que vamos a tomar y tu buscas lo que necesitas- dijo abriéndome de nuevo la puerta de la camioneta.

Fuimos a un poblado cercano, que aunque pequeño tenia de todo y estaba cerca del prado, así que mientras Anthony compraba la bebida, compre la comida, una sudadera y una manta para sentarnos. Aproveche para ponerme la sudadera en la tienda, me solté el pelo y salí a buscar a Anthony, cuando lo vi, sus ojos brillaron y levanto una ceja.

-¿disculpe señorita la conozco?

-No, creo que me confunde con mi hermana- respondí en un claro tono de broma, el sonrió

-Compre vino Zinfandel, espero que te guste- dijo mientras me mostraba la botella

-Si, de hecho me encanta, ¿compraste algo más?

-Compre agua y refresco, por si no te gustaba.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?- cada minuto y cada acción hacían a este hombre más perfecto.

Regresamos al prado privado, la cabaña era pequeña pero contaba con una moderna cocina.

Mientras yo sacaba las cosas, Anthony encendía la planta de luz y abría el gas.

Estuvimos platicando de todo mientras cocinaba, pero ni el ni yo, como si fuera un acuerdo mutuo no tocamos temas como de trabajo o sentimentales.

-Que rico huele, ¿Qué vamos a comer?- pregunto

-Gracias, comeremos un fetuccini Alfredo con fajitas de pollo empanizadas.

-Pondré la mesa- dijo mientras llevaba un par de platos y copas a la mesa que había en el portal de la cabaña. Detrás de el iba yo con la pasta.

Mientras comíamos no pude resistir la curiosidad.

-Anthony, ¿que significa esa E que tienes en el llavero de tu coche?

-Soy yo.

-¿tu?, ¿porque una E y no una A?

-Porque con E comienza mi primer nombre- lo dijo de una manera un tanto temerosa.

-¿Se puede saber cual es?

-Edward- dijo en un susurro.

-Supongo que prefieres que te diga Anthony.- su incomodidad al decirme su primer nombre me llevo a pensarlo.

-Como gustes- eran palabras claramente dichas por cortesía.

- Anthony está bien, me gusta.

Anthony y yo terminamos de comer y al terminar fuimos a caminar por el prado, en mis brazos llevaba la manta. Justo a la mitad del prado, Anthony se detuvo, tomó la manta de mis brazos y la extendió sobre la hierba, ofreciéndome su mano me ayudo a sentarme sobre de ella, desde ahí uno junto al otro vimos el atardecer…

-es hermoso…jamás lo olvidaría, dije

-nadie podría olvidar un atardecer a tu lado, me dijo

-gracias, opino lo mismo, me la pase muy bien gracias

-igual yo, dijo

Los dos seguimos viendo el sol desaparecer detrás de los arboles, yo pensaba que en todo ese día, me había sentido bien y mis problemas y preocupación desaparecieron, un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, era el celular de Anthony, sacando el aparato del bolcillo de su pantalón se alejo y contesto, yo solo lo observaba, parecía que la llamada no era mucho de su agrado, como si de repente se molestara, me levante y recogí la manta, él cerro su celular y regreso

-Tenemos que irnos, me dijo

-¿Todo bien?- solo me miro y no contesto, simplemente tomo camino para regresar a la cabaña.

- Anthony- dije en un tono preocupado mientras lo alcanzaba-

-¿Si?- Respondió mientras cerraba la cabaña.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte mientras íbamos hacia el coche.

-Problemas- dijo tajante y molesto, pero no hacia mi.

-Espero que pronto se solucionen- le dije y no volvimos a hablar, en momentos yo lo veía, tenia el ceño fruncido, y se pasaba la mano entre sus cabellos cobrizos, parecía tenso, esa llamada lo afecto mucho pensé.

Al llegar a mi apartamento el se bajo y me acompaño a la puerta de mi edificio.

-Bella…

-¿Si?

-Lo siento- dijo realmente apenado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mi mal humor- respondió el-

-No te preocupes Anthony, todos en algún momento tenemos mal humor.- le aclare quitándole importancia.

-Gracias, me la pase muy bien hoy, por un momento me olvide de todo.- su tono era sincero

-Yo igual- no podía mentirle

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto

-Claro, sabes como encontrarme.- respondí

El asintió, se giro y se encamino hacia su coche…

- ¡Anthony!,- el se volteo a verme deteniéndose, me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla y al oído le dije -Gracias- di vuelta y entre al edificio.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Un agradecimiento especial por sus reviews, alertas y favs a: Lanenisita, Sakurita-Cullen-de-Edward, Mar Julie Cullen, Arita Cullen 06, Alejandra Yaruro, Ginna, mars992, tammyenache, perl rose swan, NinieN, tatyrathbone, Melody Grayson, luiicullen.**

**Gracias por esperar.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**se prohíbe cualquier reproducción total o parcial de la misma.**

* * *

Capitulo 10

Durante dos semanas, en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez ese día junto a Anthony, había sido maravilloso y descubrí que era muy tierno, que amaba la naturaleza, deseaba verlo de nuevo, pero desde ese día no he tenido noticias de él, ni una llamada o una nota nada, parecía que hubiera desaparecido. Con su entrada en mi vida mis sueños se han hecho cada vez más frecuentes, ahora lo único que logro distinguir en esos sueños tan confusos y nebulosos, son sus ojos, si eran sus ojos no había duda.

Día tras día me levantaba con la esperanza de saber de él, pero no ocurrió, así que tome la guía telefónica, si el encontró mi numero ahí porque yo no?, me fui directo a la C, Cullen Alexander, Cullen leslie, Cullen Robert, Cullen Carlise, etc, pero Cullen Anthony o Cullen Edward ni de broma, cerré la guía de un golpe, tome el teléfono y marque.

-Seattle buenos días.

-Podría darme el número telefónico de Edward Anthony Carter por favor.

-Un momento, lo siento pero no se puede proporcionar esa información.

-¡QUE!

-Lo siento-dijo y colgó.

Definitivamente Anthony desapareció y yo me estaba convirtiendo en una histérica y para rematar las migrañas regresaron.

Esa tarde Jake llego de Vancouver, y me encontró demacrada.

-¿Que te sucede Bells?- pregunto claramente preocupado.

Solo le señale mi cabeza.

-¿migraña? Hace mucho que no te dan.

-Sí, pero ahora me dan casi diario.

-¿Ya fuiste a ver al doctor?

-Sí, hace unos días, dijo que me tranquilice y me dio pastillas para la misma.

-Lo que necesitas es irte de fiesta.

-Jake, no estoy de humor.

-Dale vamos, solo te bañas y ya se te quita esa cara, vamos.

-Solo porque insistes, pero no se que ponerme no tengo nada.

-Sabes cómo es Sam-dijo sacando un vestido de su maleta.

Yo solo sonreí.

Jake había sido invitado a esas fiestas en que la jet set y la gente famosa se reúne a sonreír como tontos, bueno eso decía Jake, pero iba para reírse del poco cerebro que tenían algunos, y como Sam no pudo viajar, me tocaba a mi acompañarlo, así que sin más me di un buen baño y tras un rato de pelarme con mi pelo ligeramente ondulado cortado en capas logre recogerlo pero unos mechones rebeldes se escapaban lo que hizo que el peinado quedara perfecto, un maquillaje ligero muy natural, unos aretes pequeños y su collar a juego, el vestido era liso de tirantes en color Azul, que resaltaba por mi tez blanca, cuando salí ya lista Matt, guapo como siempre, me esperaba en la sala.

-Madre santa si no supiera que eres Arquitecta, pensaría que eres modelo.

-Cállate Jake!- él sabía que no me gustaba que dijeran esas cosas.

Jake y yo llegamos a uno de los Hoteles más importantes de la ciudad de los Ángeles y entramos al salón donde la Fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo, había mucha gente de las cuales yo solo conocía a Jake. Él muy amablemente me condujo por todo el salón mientras saludaba a conocidos que siempre pedían conocerme, yo solo sonreía de forma falsa, pero ellos ni en cuenta.

La fiesta se desarrollaba de forma tranquila sin nada fuera de de lo común hasta que junto a una puerta del salón lo vi, vestido de traje, su pelo cobrizo rebelde, sonreí, era Anthony, cuando di el primer paso para acercarme a él, la vi, una rubia de ojos azules y flaca como calaca. Lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y el a ella, vi como ella se le acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y el con una sonrisa. En ese instante sentí que mi corazón era del más fino cristal y que el mejor pitcher del momento lo lanzaba contra la pared junto con ese día maravilloso a su lado. Que tonta había sido, me repetía, pero mi suerte se esfumo porque Jake me llevo hasta el sin imaginar que él era el chico del café, al estar enfrente de él, Jared, un amigo de Jake.

-Jacob Black, Tanya Denali y Edward Cullen- todos se saludaron con la misma falsa sonrisa que yo tenía. Quería salir de ahí y al mismo tiempo quedarme.

-Jake quien es tu acompañante-pregunto la rubia.

-Perdón que descortés ella es Isabella Swan- no me quedo remedio y salude, al llegar a Anthony, él me saludo como si nunca en su vida me hubiera visto. Eso hizo que mi ya roto corazón se hiciera polvo y para terminar esa rubia oxigenada lo acariciaba y besaba y el solo sonreía como si estuviera feliz por eso.

De repente sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza, la cual me hizo cerrar los ojos y llevar mi mano a la cabeza y con la otra agarrarme a Jake.

-Estas bien,- me pregunto Jake.

-Creo que tengo que ir al tocador- le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Ok, ¿voy contigo?

Yo negué con la cabeza me disculpe sin mirar, me aleje pero no fui al tocador, me fui a la puerta tome un taxi y me dirigí a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi apartamento me deshice del peinado, de los zapatos y del maquillaje, me acerque a la cama con un vaso con agua y tome el frasco con las pastillas, pero un dolor más intenso en la cabeza me hundió en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo dado a esta historia.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que han dejado un review, una alerta o un favorite: lanenisita, sakurita-cullen-de-Edward, Mar Julie Cullen, Arita Cullen, Alejandra Yaruro, Ginna Mars992, Tammyenache, per lrose swan, Ninien, tatyrathbone, Melody Grayson, Lulicullen, little Meyer.**

**estoy contenta he iniciado un blog,el cual esta en mi perfil, ahi ire subiendo imagenes del fic.**

**Gracias por esperar.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer, la historia es mía. No se permite la reproducción, inspiración u adaptación de la misma. Gracias.**

* * *

Capitulo 11

Al despertar pude notar que estaba en el hospital y Jake estaba a mi lado, el era como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, el me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación por mí.

-Como te sientes- me pregunto

- Algo adormilada- dije después de quejarme suavemente.

-¿Que paso Bella?

-Solo me desmaye Jake.

-Bella, estuviste inconsciente varios minutos, no podía hacerte reaccionar por eso te traje al hospital, ¿Que paso?

- Me dolía la cabeza, eso causo el desmayo.

-Bella bien sabes que tus dolores de cabeza no son comunes

-Lo sé, Jake, lose.

-Que hizo que te diera ese dolor en media fiesta.

-Fue Anthony

-¿Anthony? ¿El chico del Café?

-Sí, era el que estaba con la rubia oxigenada.

-¿Quien?

-Esa tal Tanya, Delnoseque.

-¿Edward Cullen, es el chico del Café?

-Sí, así se llama ¿Por qué?

-No puedo creerlo.

-Que no puedes creer Jake

-Yo no soy quién para decirlo Bella

-Eres mi mejor amigo, así que di lo que tienes que decir- le exigí ligeramente irritada

-Bella es mejor que lo olvides, el no es para ti.

-Estas tratando de decirme que Anthony está saliendo con esa güera pirata?

-¿Güera pirata?- me respondió mirándome con un claro tono de burla

-Jake!,-le hable en un tono fuerte, pero en un tono que no aceptaba burlas - porque me pides que lo olvide? ya responde está saliendo con esa tal Tanya, no es así.

Jake bajo la cabeza pero no respondió

-Es verdad- dije el rostro de mi amigo lo decía todo- que estúpida fui, como pude creer que algo especial había entre los dos, que tonta soy- lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

-Bella no llores

No podía hablar, me sentía muy mal, ese día con Anthony había significado demasiado para mí y ahora podía ver cuánto.

Salí del hospital con la firme idea de dejar de pensar en Anthony, él no llamaría y no volvería a buscarme, no tenia porque.

El doctor me dio de alta con la condición de que fuera a verlo para tener un control sobre el dolor de cabeza y los sueños y que regresara en una semana para ver el corte que me hice en la muñeca con un pedazo del vaso que se rompió cuando me desmaye.

Al llegar al departamento vi una camioneta estacionada en frete del edifico, reconocería esa camioneta donde fuera, pero la ignore y me dirigí directo al edificio.

-Bella!- Escuche esa voz aterciopelada que me ponía la piel de gallina, era su voz y no quería verlo.

-Entra al apartamento- me dijo Jake, yo me encargo de él, yo solo le sonreí y entre al edificio sin ver a Anthony.

Trate de seguirla pero ese hombre que la acompañaba me detuvo

-Que buscas Cullen-me Pregunto

-Quiero hablar con ella

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo

-Como lo sabes, quien eres tú- le pregunte

-Soy Jacob, alguien muy cercano a ella.

Sus palabra me llenaron de celos -¿ella te dijo que no quería verme?- le pregunte pero realmente quería que me aclarara que tan cercano era a ella o qué tipo de cercanía tenia con ella.

-Si

-Necesito hablar con ella

-¿ que le vas a decir Cullen, perdóname Bella por no hablarte en dos semanas y hacer como si no existieras anoche!. Aléjate de ella- dijo muy seriamente.

Me quede callado porque era la verdad, eso pensaba decirle, solo vi como ese hombre suspiro y se paso una mano por la cara.

-Cullen, Bella es una mujer muy especial, no sabes cuánto.

Yo no entendía que quería decirme, pero sabía que tenía razón, era especial, pero no quería que se viera asediada por la prensa, no quería que ella cambiara su forma de ser, quería conocerla a fondo.

-¿Que le paso en la muñeca?- Le pregunte

-se lastimo anoche

-¿cómo?¿ Está bien?

-Está bien Cullen, no fue nada, hazme un favor Cullen, no lo volveré a repetir, aléjate de ella

-No puedo- las palabras salieron antes de pensarlas, pero sabía que eran verdad.

-Tienes que hacerlo, además tu estas con la chica Denali de nuevo, así que deja a Bella en paz

-Yo no estoy con Tanya otra vez, no soy tan tonto como para regresar con ella

-Entonces, ¿ porque estabas con ella anoche?

-Coincidencias, como ya no me quiero meter en escándalos preferí no hacer ninguna escena anoche, pero

-pero que Cullen, ¿no esperabas ver a Bella ahí?- dijo interrumpiéndome

-Así es, me tomo por sorpresa, y me quede paralizado- le dije sinceramente.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo dado a esta historia.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que han dejado un review, una alerta o un favorite: lanenisita, sakurita-cullen-de-Edward, Mar Julie Cullen, Arita Cullen, Alejandra Yaruro, Ginna Mars992, Tammyenache, per lrose swan, Ninien, tatyrathbone, Melody Grayson, Lulicullen, little Meyer.**

**estoy contenta he iniciado un blog,el cual esta en mi perfil, ahi ire subiendo imagenes del fic.**

**Gracias por esperar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 12

Solo pude ver como el amigo de Bella negaba con la cabeza, algo me decía que mi reacción y mi forma de actuar, al verla la noche anterior, le había causado un gran dolor, solo así podía comprender que ella no quisiera verme. Quizás piense que salgo con Tanya, necesitaba hablar con ella, no podía ocultarle quien era toda la vida y la realidad era que a pesar de conocerla tan poco la necesitaba conmigo.

-Por favor- le dije- déjame verla solo cinco minutos

-Cinco minutos Cullen, solo cinco y estaré cerca por cualquier cosa.

Esa idea no me gusto mucho pero no tenía otra alternativa, vi en los ojos oscuros de ese hombre una sombra de preocupación, como si yo le pudiera hacer daño a Bella.

Entre al departamento detrás de ese hombre, me dijo muy bajo que esperara y lo vi desaparecer por el pasillo, al poco rato regreso.

-Está en la última habitación a la izquierda, cinco minutos Cullen- me dijo y entro a lo que era la cocina.

Camine hacia la habitación y lentamente abrí la puerta, estaba sentada en un sillón de ratán redondo viendo a través de la ventana, no me escucho entrar, pero no me atreví a hablar, pero ella sintió mi presencia y giro su cabeza hacia mí, sus ojos cafés volvían a estar nublados por ese vacío que vi aquella tarde en el café, no hablo, solo volvió a girar su cabeza hacia la ventana.

-No estoy saliendo con Tanya- fue lo que le dije, pero ella no se movió como si esperara que yo siguiera hablando.

-Bella, mi trabajo me consume es muy difícil y no quiero hacerte daño.

Ella se levanto y se acerco, y me Preguntó- ¿Porque tu teléfono es privado Anthony?- esa pregunta me sorprendió, nunca imagine que ella quisiera buscarme, ¿cómo decirle quien era? ¿podía hacerlo? No, no podía arriesgarla.

-No puedo decirte, no ahora.

Ella solo me vio y la puerta se abrió, mis cinco minutos habían terminado, y ese hombre solo me veía, yo me gire y me disponía a irme cuando escuche

-¿me llamaras? - al verla vi en sus ojos ese brillo que me estaba quitando el sueño desde hace dos semanas –Sí - le respondí y ella sonrió. Salí de su departamento y me fui a una reunión de trabajo.

Tenía que decirle quien era pero me era muy difícil, no podía mentirle, era como si ella pudiera entrar en mi alma y ver quién soy y yo podía ver sus ojos quien era, algo en mí me aseguraba que ella también guardaba algo pero no lo diría hasta que yo le demostrara que confiaba en ella.

-¡Edward!- Escuche una voz que me llamaba

-¿Que es Jasper?

-Pon atención, estamos viendo cómo van a quedar las fechas de las próximas presentaciones y tú volando.

-Jasper, no seas tan duro con Edward- dijo Carlise

-Por favor Carlise, esto es importante y él anda en las nubes-dijo Jasper perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?-me pregunto Carlise, quien era mi representante y mi padre.

-Nada- respondí.

-No creo que "nada", te tenga tan distraído, Edward sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo Carlise sin creerme

-¿Es la chica de la playa, Verdad? –dijo Jasper

-¿Que chica de la playa?- Preguntó mi padre, yo solo vi a Jasper con cara de "gracias por decirlo, mejor publícalo de una buena vez"

-Mejor veamos lo de las fechas- dije en un vano intento de cambiar el tema.

-Edward las fechas pueden esperar, mejor háblame de esa chica de la playa- me pidió mi padre

Guarde silencio durante unos instantes, pero sabía que tarde o temprano le diría sobre ella, pero realmente era este el momento que más necesitaba hablarle de ella, necesitaba de sus consejos porque realmente me encontraba totalmente perdido.

Tome un poco de aire y comencé a hablar.

-Es una chica que conocí en un café, hace algunas semanas y pase todo un día con ella.

-¿y qué tal es?- pregunto Jasper en un tono de doble sentido.

-es simplemente maravillosa, no sabe que soy famoso- respondí ignorado la insinuación de Jasper.

-¿cómo?, eso sí es imposible- dijo Carlise

-Es la verdad

-Hay un "pero", verdad - Dijo Carlise

-Sí, no sé si decirle, si mostrarle lo que soy-me levante revolviendo aún mas mi cabellera y apretando el puente de mi nariz, estaba estresado.

-Díselo Edward, ella tiene derecho, por lo que veo, esta chica se ha vuelto importante para ti- dijo Carlise

-Solo sé que no quiero perderla, Papá- dije

-Díselo- dijo Jasper apoyando a mi padre

-El problema es como se lo digo. No puedo llegar y decirle "hola veras soy muy famoso, soy un Cantante y mis fans te odiaran y hablaran mal de ti, la prensa te seguirá a todos lados y no te dejaran vivir"- dije de forma irónica

-Porque no la invitas al concierto, que ella te vea en tu elemento, que te vea hacer lo que más te gusta- dijo Carlise con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza.

Solo sonreí porque era una buena idea.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Gracias.**


	13. Chapter 13

**disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer, la historia fue escrita y adaptada por mi.**

* * *

Capitulo 13

El volver a ver a Anthony y en mi casa fue realmente una sorpresa, pero lo fue más aún que me dijera que no salía con esa rubia oxigenada, de Tanya, no la conocía, nunca la había visto, pero todo en ello gritaba ¡Mírenme soy una Zorra y una Puta!

Anthony no podía decirme su teléfono, ¿qué razón había para esconder algo tan simple? no lo sé, solo sé que me oculta algo y Jake sabe que es, pero algo me hace confiar en Anrhony, en que el me dirá su secreto y yo le diré sobre mi amnesia.

Durante varios días estuve muy ansiosa, esperando que cada vez que el teléfono sonora escuchara su voz, pero nunca era él, y a veces llegue a pensar que ya no llamaría, pero esta noche al llegar a mi casa y revisar mi correo encontré un sobre que solo decía mi nombre, lo guarde en mi bolsa y subí a mi departamento, ahí lo saque porque la letra se me hacia conocida, la abrí y dentro de ella encontré una nota que decía:

Por favor asiste, te veo mañana en la noche, baby G.C

Baby?, solo sonreía como tonta con solo pensar en esa palabra, pero donde nos veríamos mañana en la noche? A donde quería que asistiera?, mi respuesta fue contestada por que del sobre se cayó un boleto, para un concierto, lo levante y lo revise, era para mañana a las 8:00pm en el city hall, era un concierto "I was Broken" de Edward Cullen.

Ese nombre se me hacia conocido ya lo había escuchado antes pero donde, donde?

El teléfono sonó y me saco de mis pensamientos

-Bueno?-dije

-Bella?

-Hola..Sam, como estas

-Bien, bien, donde está el flacucho y desgraciado perro de Jake?

-seguramente de shooping o durmiendo, no lose

-mmm…dile al maldito que me llame ok

-si Sam yo le digo

-bueno dejemos a Jake y dime como estas niña?

-yo estoy bien, tan bien que mañana iré a un concierto

-Si? Que padre y de quien?

-de Edgar Cumell o algo así

-que! Vas a ir a ver a los papucho de Edward Cullen!

-si a ese voy a ir a ver

-wow, me vas a tener que contar como se pone

-si Sam yo te cuento, te paso a Jake, que acababa de llegar-le pase el auricular a mi amigo y me fui a mi habitación con mi boleto en la mano.

A la noche siguiente, vestida con unos jens y una playera y mi boleto en la mano, me encontraba en la puerta del City hall, era temprano aun pero había gente, mejor dicho había muchos grupos de chicas y chicas solas con playeras que tenían el nombre de lo que yo creo que es la gira o simplemente EC todas sonreían, ese cantante a de ser muy famoso pensé…Anthony trabajara con el, quizás fuera su pariente? Me preguntaba… pero entre al recinto, pase por todos los módulos de cateo y personal del lugar me dirigió a mi asiento que para mi sorpresa era en la primera fila, la verdad es que por alguna razón estaba muy emocionada pero a su vez tenia temor, de que me preguntaba, nada pasaría, ahí estuve viendo como el lugar se fue llenando al tope y eso confirmo mi suposición de que Edward Cullen eran muy famoso, seguramente por eso se me hacían conocido, todo ese tiempo buscaba a Anthony con la mirada pero no lo vi por ningún lado y los lugares junto a mi se ocuparon, y otro pregunta surgió en mi cabeza, si Anthony quería verme en el concierto ¿donde seria eso?…

-hola?, escuche y me gire a ver quién me habla era una chica castaña clara

-hola le dije mientras sonreía

-cómo te llamas?

-Bella, y tu?

-Bree…

-mucho gusto…- le dije

En eso las luces se apagaron, y los gritos comenzaron, yo por instinto me tape los odios, como gritaban pensé, pero en ese momento comenzaron los juegos pirotécnicos y las pantallas gigantes se encendieron esto dio paso al inicio del concierto… del suelo se elevo un piano de cola y sentado al frente y tocando las notas de aquella melodía vi a un dios de cabellos cobrizos, el mismo que ocupaba mi mente, Anthony, era el cantando, en ese momento creí saber porque su nombre se me hacia familiar, mientras a mi alrededor todas gritaban o coreaban la canción.

Todo era tan nuevo y tan familiar en mi mente, como si estuviera en un gran sueño, donde yo me sentía de nuevo completa, donde ya nada me faltaba; solo miraba a Anthony cantar y entregarse al 100% en el escenario, esa era su vida, una vida llena de flashes, de muchas falsedades, donde el podría encontrarse perdido, pero donde a su vez el se sentía completo y donde el era feliz; mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi mente borraba todo y solo veía a Anthony en el escenario, esto hizo que yo no me diera cuanta que cantaba cada canción como si me supiera la letra de memoria.

Él me veía desde el escenario y me sonreía, y yo me sentía desfallecer, el concierto fue maravilloso, pero en mi mente se vio de repente infestada de muchas imágenes, sonidos y termino con un fuerte migraña esta me hizo sentar, mientras con una mano apretaba mi frente para tratar de disminuir el dolor, lo cual era imposible, de repente sentí un mano en mi hombro, me gire lentamente y era una persona de seguridad del concierto, que me pedía que desalojara el lugar, yo solo pude sonreír a penas, cuando me levante el piso se me movió de una forma muy brusca y sentía que caía, por instinto estire el brazo para sostenerme en algo y no caer, para mi suerte logre agarrarme y sentí como alguien me tomaba por la cintura, cuando pude abrir los ojos, vi a un hombre de piel obscura, era muy grande y estaba pelón.

-está bien? Me pregunto

-no mucho… logre contestar

Este hombre me tomo en sus brazos, mientras me decía que se llamaba Dimitri y que era el guardaespaldas personal de Edward Cullen a quien yo conocía como Anthony y que lo había mandado a buscarme, que Anthony ya se había ido y que él, me llevaría a su casa, y que si tenía algún problema con eso, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos porque el dolor y el mareo no me hacían sentir bien.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y lamento mucho hacerles esperar.**

**Que disfruten...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO son míos son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue escrita y es adaptada por mi.**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una habitación que una lámpara iluminaba de forma tenue, me senté lentamente y recordé lo que Dimitri me había dicho. Seguramente me había quedado dormida en el camino, pensé, así que me levante abrí una puerta y para mi suerte era la de un baño, me lave la cara, me peine y salí de la habitación.

Parecía una casa grande pero eso no me asustaba era de suponerse ya que Gene era una persona muy famosa, así que baje las escaleras, fue cuando escuche unos ruidos que venían de lo que era la sala, ahí estaban Anthony y Jake, los dos solo se observaban fijamente, cuando entre los dos voltearon a verme, y al mismo tiempo preguntaron : -Como te sientes?

-Bien, estoy bien – fue mi respuesta

-Me alegro de escucharlo, yo me retiro- dijo Jake- ¿Vienes?- preguntó

-No Jake, me quedo, estare bien- le dije con una ligera sonrisa.

Jake se fue y Anthony solo me observaba desde el extremo opuesto donde estaba parado, yo me acerque a el y tome su mano. En silencio le pedi que me siguiera y nos sentamos juntos en uno de los sillones de la sala…

-¿De verdad estas bien? – preguntó

-Si Anthony, estoy bien- respondí

-¿que paso?, Dimitri dijo que quizás te bajo la presión, pero por la rapidez con la que vino Jake, no creo que solo sea eso, ¿que sucede?

El momento había llegado, solo esperaba que el comprendiera, pense y rogue por dentro.

-Mis desmayos, mareos, dolores de cabeza, entre otras cosas, se puede decir que en mi no se dan por razones como la falta de azúcar o por presión baja- dije

-¿estas enferma de algo?

-Veras Anthony, tengo algo que los doctores diagnosticaron como amnesia selectiva- Anthony me veía con claros signos de no entender lo que estaba diciendole.

-¿Amnesia selectiva? Como es eso, que lo causa- Después de esas palabras entendi que estaba muy interesado…

-Hace como dos años y medio sufrí un accidente muy grave, estuve inconciente varios días, cuando desperté todo me era confuso y no recordaba, con los días fui recordando casi todo, los doctores dicen que con lo que recuerdo puedo vivir perfectamente, pero…

-¿Pero?

Me levante y me acerque a la ventana, el se acerco y me abrazo por detrás

-¿Pero?- Volvió a preguntar, en un tono un poco mas demandante

-Pero hay algo, dentro de mi, que me dice que lo que no logro recordar es muy importante, desde entonces tengo sueños muy confusos, dolores de cabeza y en algunos casos me desmayo, pero lo que mas me afecta es esa sensación de vacío, esa sensación de estar incompleta y de saber que aquello que no recuerdas puede ser lo que te hace falta para estar bien

-¿Recordaras algún día?

-Quizás si, quizás no, solo se que desde que te conocí me siento completa y a su vez todos mis mareos y demás sintomas se han hecho más frecuentes y mas intensos, por eso Jake vino rapidísimo, el es como mi protector, es mi mejor amigo, es una persona necesaria en mi vida.

-Me preocupe cuando vi que Dimitri te bajo en brazos y más cuando me dijo que te desmayaste en el camino y que no había podido reanimarte, no sabia que hacer si llamar a una ambulancia, pero llame a tu casa y Jake vino de inmediato, después de verte me dijo que te dejara dormir, le pregunte que sucedía pero solo contesto que el no era el indicado para decírmelo.

Yo me gire para verlo de frente, en sus ojos azules pude ver que había algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Que pasa Anthony?, yo entiendo que no quieras verme de nuevo, que todo esto de mi amnesia es…- me calló, poniéndome sus dedo sobre mis labios

-No me importa tu amnesia, yo quiero estar contigo y descubrir junto a ti todos esos recuerdos, lo que no se es si tu estas dispuesta a estar con alguien como yo?

-Si a eso de "alguien como yo" , te refieres a estar con alguien tan famoso como tu, puedo decirte que a mi no me importa si eres famoso o si eres un técnico en sonido, a mi lo único que me interesa es conocerte, estar contigo y compartir contigo cada instante, se que será difícil pero quiero intentarlo.

Solo sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos, era un beso suave, muy tierno, pero a su vez sentí como una corriente eléctrica invadiera cada poro de mi piel, el tiempo parecía detenerse y todo lo que me rodeaba desaparecía, solo estábamos el y yo.

* * *

**Quiero darles las gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**No tengo días, ni tiempo especifico para publicar, pero tratare de hacerlo cada semana.**

**Que disfruten esta historia.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Sthephenie Meyer. La historia es una adaptación pero aún así es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 15

El sol entraba a través de la ventana y daba directo en mi rostro lo que causo que yo despertara, me moví un poco pero sentí que algo estaba en mi cintura, me gire lentamente y abrí mis ojos. Ahí frente a mi vi su hermoso rostro, vi las hermosas pecas de su nariz y sus ojos cerrados, que sabia que guardaban el cielo. Un cielo que cada mañana desde hace un mes me mira brillante en el día y que se apodera de mis sueños por la noche.

Sólo de verlo recordaba que desde hace un mes ese vacío que había sentido, por algunos años, se desvaneció en el aire. Pero los sueños continuaban hasta que en ellos entraba él y los hacia nítidos, pero aún así seguían siendo confusos. Los dolores de cabeza eran constantes, al punto de que estaba bajo el efecto de pastillas casi toda la semana y los desmayos aparecían cuando menos los esperaba, como el día que los amigos de Anthony fueron a su casa, los salude y al ir a buscar unas bebidas a la cocina me desmaye, los pobres estaban asustadísimos y Anthony preocupado y yo solo diciendo: -Lo siento, estoy bien no se preocupen.

Hoy Anthony salió de viaje y sentí que mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón se fueron con él, ¿en que momento se convirtió en mi todo?, no lo se, pero sin él me siento incompleta de nuevo. No podía evitar que se fuera, su gira por el país y el mundo se retomo después de un mes de descanso y yo tenia trabajar.

Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, y me acerque al interfon

-Si, ¿diga?- Pregunté

-Señorita, tiene un gran paquete aquí abajo y el mensajero dice que tiene que firmar de recibido.

-Ahora bajo, gracias.

Tome el elevador y baje, firme las formas que el mensajero me entrego y los cargadores subieron mi gran paquete a mi departamento, les di una buena propina y las gracias. Al estar sola abrí mi paquete y después de tantos meses, ante mis ojos tenia de nuevo mi baúl. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, como si supiera algo, pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

El ruido inisistente del telefono me hizo brincar y al escucharlo sonar de nuevo mi mente dijo: Anthony! Y conteste rapidísimo

-¡Bueno!

-Hola pequeña.

-Anthony

-¿Como estas preciosa?

-Extrañándote horrores y ¿tú?

-Igual o mas que tú

Mi corazón estaba brincado como loco y yo estaba feliz

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?- Le pregunte

-No desde hoy en la mañana, yo también te amo princesa.

-¿Como estuvo el vuelo?

-Bien- me dijo con una voz de que no le agradaba volar - Y por ahí como esta todo?

-Bien, sabes amor, me llego algo muy especial y cuando regreses te lo voy a enseñar

-¿Si?¿ Y que es? ¿Esta relacionado con tu amnesia?

-Sí, es un baúl- dije muy bajo

-Bueno pequeña dejemos ese tema por ahora, yo me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que te amo, te llamo en la noche _princesa_

-Te amo _mi angelito_

Anthony tenia la facultad de saber o de percibir cuando mi amnesia o esos sentimientos de melancolía por lo olvidado me invadían, el cambiaba de tema, pero ahora ¿que haría sin él?, la respuesta era sencilla: recordar que me ama!. Sonreí, tome mi bolso y me fui a trabajar.

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Un profundo agradecimientos, por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, las historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 16

La semana paso súper rapidísimo y como no podía esperar más tome el primer vuelo a Vancouver, donde Anthony estaba trabajando, y fui para darle una sorpresa. Solo esperaba no tener problemas para entrar al four season y subir hasta la suite 2801 donde estaba él.

Esperaba que los guardias o los empleados del hotel me pusieran trabas para entrar y subir a la habitación, pero al llegar al hotel y bajarme del taxi solo escuche un grito de: "Es la novia de Edward" Seguido de "¡ahhh!". Me gire a ver que pasaba y había muchas chicas fuera del hotel que gritaban y me saludaban, me sentí muy rara, parecía algo irreal, y no se si por miedo o por que pero las salude con la mano y les sonreí. Entre al hotel, la verdad es que quería ayudarlas en algo, pero ¿que podía hacer yo?.

Al estar en e lobby del hotel me encontré con Dimitri que se acerco a mi.

-Edward se va a poner muy feliz de verte.

-Hola Dimitri, eso espero- le dije sonriendo

-Vamos yo te llevo.

-¿No tengo que registrarme?

-De eso se encargara Paul- Respondio Dimitri.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando? -le dije mientras lo jalaba hacia el elevador

Al llegar a la habitación Dimitri saco una tarjeta que era la llave de la habitación de Anthony

-Por seguridad-me dijo, refiriendose al hecho de el tenia un duplicado de la tarjeta- toco y entro a la habitación haciéndome una seña de que esperara un momento.

-¡Edward!

-¿Que es Dimitri? Déjame descansar, ahora no tenemos entrevistas además le voy a hablar a Bella- escuche que diga Anthony, fue en ese momento que entre

-Mejor dímelo en persona y te ahorras una llamada- le dije sonriendo

El estaba parado junto a una mesita donde estaba el teléfono, cuando me vio solo se acerco me abrazo y me beso y yo lo abrace a el para hacer mas profundo el beso, lentamente nos separamos, hasta quedar solo con las frentes unidas

-Te extrañe pequeña- me dijo

-Y yo te extrañe a ti, _mi angelito_- le dije y lo volví a besar.

Estaba sentada en la esquina de uno de los sillones de la suit, y Anthony estaba acostado en el con su cabeza sobre mis piernas, mientras yo acariciaba su suave cabellera cobriza, le contaba sobre lo sucedido al llegar al hotel y sobre querer ayudar en algo a esas chicas

-Sabes amor, esas chicas solo piden estar frente a ustedes un segundo, y son capaces de esperar horas o días solo por tener la oportunidad de vivir ese segundo- le dije a Anthony

-¿ Por que crees eso?, ¿como sabes lo que piensan o sienten todas esas chicas?- me pregunto

-La verdad no puedo asegurarte que eso piensen o sienten, simplemente tengo esa sensación-le sonreí

-Pero tienes razón ellas pasan horas paradas, o hacen mil locuras solo para estar cerca de nosotros, ya pensaremos que hacer para que sus sueños se hagan realidad.

-Si, ya se nos ocurrirá la forma de hacerlo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus fav, y alertas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Proximo lunes actualización, sin falta y sin demoras.**

**¿Merezco review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 17

Ese día Anthony tenia que hacer el soundcheck así que lo acompañe. El lugar donde se llevaría acabo el concierto era grande, la verdad es que el lugar se ve diferente cuando esta vacío. Le dije a Anthony que deseaba recorrer el lugar, no se negó todo lo contrario quería acompañarme pero tenia que estar con los demás, así que lo bese y me fui a dar mi tour por todo el lugar, bueno casi, solo me subí hasta donde me dejaron pasar. Finalmente decidí salir a ver los alrededores, estaba caminado por fuera del estadio cuando vi a una niña de unos once o doce años llorado a mares mientras una mujer, que supongo que es su madre, la abraza y trata de consolarla. Solo me preguntaba por que la niña lloraba, al alzar mi vista vi la taquilla con un letrero que decía "agotado", la niña era una fan de Anthony y no lo vería en el concierto, de repente sentí que me observaban. Era la niña, esto me hizo acercarme a ella.

-Hola- le dije

-Hola -me respondió la niña, entrecortadamente debido a los sollozos causados por el llanto.

-Hola- dijo la mujer

-¿Porque lloras?- pregunté mirando a la niña

-Quiere entrar al concierto, pero ya no hay boletos- dijo la mujer

-¿Es usted su mama?-le pregunte a la mujer despues de un breve silencio de comprención.

-Si, yo soy su mamá.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan- me presente.

-Mucho gusto- me contesto- lo adora, este seria su primer concierto, pero…

-Ya no hay boletos- interrumpi a la mujer quien solo afirmo con la cabeza, en ese momento se me ocurrió algo, Anthony tomaría un descanso de unos minutos dentro de poco, quizás podría convencerlo de que dejara entrar a la niña y a su mamá.

-Quizás pueda hacer algo- le dije- no se vaya espéreme en esa puerta- le dije señalando la puerta de acceso restringido- no tardo- Salí corriendo, tome mi pase y entre. Cuando llegue al interior donde estaba el escenario la banda estaba terminando para tomar un descanso, Anthony me vio llegar corriendo y se acerco.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, yo solo asentí en respuesta

-Gene quiero pedirte un favor- le dije despues de recuperar el aliento.

-Dime pequeña.

-Podrías salir un par de minutos

-Para que quieres que salga, amor.

-Hay una niña de unos once años llorando a mares aquí afuera porque no alcanzo boleto del concierto, jamás te ha visto en persona y nunca a estado en un concierto. Por favor amor, se me parte el alma verla llorar, es frustrante saber que por poco y pudiste entrar a ver a tu ídolo y por alguna razón fuera de ti no lo hiciste, y ella es solo una niña.

-Esta bien, solo dame unos minutos para hablar con Dimitri.

Vi que se acerco a Dimitri y tras una breve discusion, los dos se acercaron a mi.

-Vamos- me dijo Anthony

Los tres salimos al corredor exterior, pero cuando ya casi llegamos a las puerta me pidieron que fuera por la niña, que seria mas fácil si ella entraba a que ellos salieran, yo solo sonreí

Al salir de la puerta vi a la mujer

-Hola, que bueno que no se fueron- les dije

-Ves mamá te dije que ella no tardaría en regresar

-Ya lo veo Emily

-Hola Emily, te tengo una sorpresa, ¿me acompañan?- les pregunte

Las tres entramos, cuando la puerta se cerro tras de nosotras y Emily vio a la persona parada delante de ella saludándola, solo vi como volteaba a ver a su madre

-¡Mamá! Es… es EDWARD Mama!

La señora no podía contener sus lágrimas, al ver la cara de felicidad de su hija mientras Anthony la saludaba y se presentaba

-Foto- dije enfocando una polaroid que Dimitri me había dado- digan cheess!

Luego Anthony le firmó la foto

-Gracias- me dijo la señora- realmente no se como puedo pagarle lo que a hecho

-Yo no hice nada, además el ver a su hija sonreír en vez de llorar es suficiente.

Anthony se despidio y yo las acompañe hasta la calle.

-Gracias- me dijo Emily- es lo mejor que me a pasado, nunca lo voy a olvidar.- me sonrio.

-Yo no hice nada, él decidio venir a saludarte, bueno yo tengo que regresar, me dio gusto conocerlas, Emily jamás pierdas la fe, siempre que sueñes con algo has todo lo posible por cumplirlo y jamás pierdas la fe, ¿entendido?

-Sí, gracias Bella-dijo Emily y me abrazo.

Yo regrese al interior del estadio y me acerque a Anthony

-Gracias amor- le dije

-No tienes nada que agradecer amor, yo tenego que agradecerte a ti, me ayudaste a hacer feliz a una fan.

-Todas las fans merecen tener una oportunidad de estar frente a sus ídolos- le dije sonriendole.

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles por tomare el tiempo de leer esta historia, y en especial por todos sus favs y alerts.**

**Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Nos leemos el próximo Lunes.**

**¿me merezco un review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 18

Al terminar el sound check faltaba muy poco tiempo para el concierto, por lo que se decidió que nos quedaríamos en el estadio, mientras la banda y Anthony comían y descansaban un rato salí al pasillo. Ahí pude ver como poco a poco iban llegando los fans, ver sus sonrisas y casi pude percibir su emoción, cuantas personas ya han escuchado la voz de mi angelito, cuantas vidas han sido cambiadas por él?...millones.

El tiempo paso y el concierto estaba por iniciar, le di un beso a mi angelito y vi como se fue con la banda para dar inicio, yo me quede a un costado del escenario para poder verlos mejor, en mi mente solo estaba la sonrisa de la niña, me sentía tan bien por haberla ayudado, lo siguiente fue tan extraño por que en mi mente estaba la niña y al siguiente momento veía a mi madre y me escuchaba decir: -lo viste mama!, lo viste? Era él!,-sacudí mi cabeza que fue eso? Me preguntaba, nunca antes me había pasado, pero de quien hablaba, a quien me refería, quien era él?

Mi mente giraba buscando la respuesta pero parecía que entre más buscaba esta más se escondía, no se cuanto tiempo pase concentrada en mis pensamientos, pero estos terminaron cuando me di cuenta de que Dimitri me estaba hablando…

-Bella!- Podía leer en sus labios -ya esta por terminar el concierto hay que ir a la camioneta, estas bien?- me dijo ya muy cerca de mi, yo solo moví mi cabeza de forma afirmativa y en silencio me fui a la camioneta, en que momento llego Anthony no lose pero agradecí a dios que llegara, lo abrace y me hundí en su pecho, él me abrazo y sus ojos verdes me veían con gran preocupación

-¿Estas bien pequeña?

Yo no sabia que contestar, solo negué con la cabeza y el me abrazo más.

-Tranquila todo va estar bien- escuche que me decía, ya no quería pensar, quería que todo pasara.

Finalmente llegamos al hotel y en silencio llegamos a la suite donde yo me senté en uno de los sofás, Anthony entro al baño, al salir ya duchado me encontró tal y como me dejo minutos atrás.

-Pequeña dime que es lo que sucede, ¿que paso para dejarte tan distraída?

-Fue algo tan extraño mi angelito, fue como una visión…

-¿Una Visión? no entiendo.

-Vi un momento especifico Anthony.

-¿Podrias contarmelo?

-Claro-despues de tomar aire comence hablar-Estaba en el concierto recordando a la niña, la que estaba llorando- le dije viéndolo para ver si sabia de que estaba hablando

-¿La de hoy?

-Sí, en ella estaba pensando cuando de la nada veo que me acerco a mi mama llorando y a gritos le pregunto que si lo vio, que era él, mi voz estaba muy emocionada y lagrimas estaban cayendo por mis mejillas, ¿que fue Anthony? Lo soñé, ¿fue un recuerdo? ¿Que fue?

-no lo se amor, pero creo que fue un recuerdo

-Sí fué un recuerdo entonces ¿porque estaba llorando?, ¿porque estaba tan emocionada?, ¿cuando paso?, ¿donde ocurrió?, ¿Quien era él? ¿Quien?- Dije desesperada, por que las repuestas no llegaban, Anthony solo me observaba, y me acerque a el y lo abrace, estar con el me daba seguridad, ahí en sus brazos me sentía protegida.

-Todo es tan confuso, no entiendo, Anthony, no entiendo- dije llorando, el solo me abrazaba y acariciaba mi pelo.

No sabia que hacer, solo la veía llorar, estaba desesperada por entender el recuerdo, por buscar respuestas a sus tantas preguntas, y yo me sentía impotente porque no podía dárselas, por que no podía ayudarla a salir de esa confusión, de esa desesperación. Me dolía en el alma verla así , tan perdida en la oscuridad. Solo podía abrazarla e intentar que ella sienta que conmigo nada puede hacerle daño. Dios santo cuanto la amaba.

Poco a poco sus llanto fue cediendo para dar paso a los sueños, la levante con cuidado y la recosté en la cama, y me acosté a su lado mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Un afectuoso GRACIAS a todos ustedes por sus reviews, alerts y favs, sobre todo a los que sus nuevas responsabilidades como padres y más, le dan unos minutos para leer estas palabras.**

**Deseo de corazón que el capitulo les sea de su agrado.**

**Nos leemos el próximo Lunes.**

**¿Merezco un review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 19

El fin de semana termino más pronto de lo yo esperaba y tenia que regresar a California a mi apartamento donde estaría sola, no quería irme y estar lejos de la seguridad del amor de Anthony.

El recuerdo tan vivido y corto que fue como una puñalada en una herida que aun no sana que se niega a cerrar pero a su vez quiere ser sanada pero es muda y no dice como, eso es frustrante porque buscas la forma de hacerlo y no lo encuentras.

Quería vivir, disfrutar de lo que la vida me da, el amor de un hombre maravilloso que le grita al mundo cuanto me ama, que no le importa nada, solo que lo ame.

-¿Preciosa estas bien?- me dijo Anthony al verme parada junto a la ventana.

-Estoy bien, solo pensaba- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Pensabas en mi?

-Siempre pienso en ti, estas bien metido y no puedo y no quiero sacarte.

El me abrazo y medio un beso muy suave, lentamente nos separaremos.

-Te amo- le dije

-Yo a ti preciosa.

-¿Que voy a hacer sin ti?

-Pensar en mí a cada segundo

Yo solo le sonreí de nuevo y lo abrace

-¿Vas a estar bien? -Pregunto ya un poco más serio

-Si yo creo que si.

-¿Crees que se vuelva a repetir, lo del recuerdo?-me preguntó

-No lo se, no quiero pensar en ello

El no respondió, el sabia que había que darle importancia pero entendía que me era difícil.

El regreso a California fue muy silencioso, sola en el avión alejándome de el, me sentía a la deriva en medio del océano y llegar a mi apartamento era todo menos tranquilizador, porque este ya no me transmitía la seguridad que alguna vez creí que me daba; el teléfono sonó…

-Bueno

-Preciosa

-¿Estas bien?

-No se me siento rara mi angelito

-Que sucede

-Es como si mi casa no fuera mi casa

-¿Porque no vas a la mía?-me dijo despues de un breve silencio.

-Anthony, no es mi intención….

-Ya se que tu nunca harías algo para vivir conmigo- dijo interrupiendome- se que eres muy independiente y te amo por eso, solo digo que pases unos días allí mientras piensas que quieres hacer, o mientras buscas otro lugar donde vivir.

-No se Anthony.

-No puedes decirme que no, además necesito que vayas a darle una vuelta a Aro.

-Esta bien iré a ver a Aro pero no me quedare en tu casa.

Al llegar a casa de Anthony, que a pesar de ser grande y de estar casi desabitada por largos periodos de tiempo, guardaba un olor que me recordaba a él y su perro Aro un pit bull con varios añitos encima, me recibió como si me conociera de siempre.

Decidí recostarme unos minutos en la habitación de Anthony y me sentí segura y esa noche dormí tranquilamente sin saber lo que el día siguiente me tenia preparado.

* * *

**Disculpen el retraso en la publicación, pero ayer tuve un mal día. **

**Quiero agradecerles nuevamente por el tiempo que le dedican a esta pequeña historia, También quiero agradecer todos los fav, alerts y reviews que me hacen llegar. GRACIAS.**

**Nos leemos el próximo Lunes.**

**¿Merezco review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 20

Al día siguiente me levante como todos los días de trabajo, muy temprano, pero me sentía realmente mejor que el día anterior y el estar en casa de Anthony me daba cierta seguridad que creí perder días atrás.

El sol comenzaba a brillar y baje para prepararme un desayuno, pero Emily, el ama de llaves de Anthony, ya me tenía preparado mi desayuno.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿descanso?

-Si, Emily, ¿puedo llamarte a si verdad?

-Claro usted puede llamarme como desee- respondío sonriendo.

-Gracias, pero dime Bella por favor.

-Si. Srta. Bella.

Al ver que me seria imposible que me tuteara decidí dejarlo así y desayunar tranquilamente, pero al sentarme y revisar el periódico del día, casi me ahogo al ver en la sección de espectáculos una foto de Anthony besándose con la flacucha, zorra, rubía oxigenada y descerebrada de la Denalí, no podía creerlo, esa maldita mujer, le había plantado un beso a ¡Mí Anthony! en un restaurante la noche anterior, después de eso mi estomago se negó a recibir bocado y yo estaba que mas que enjoda, estaba completamente furicá, pero ese intento de güera no se salvaba, esta vez rogaba por no encontrármela.

Esa mañana en la oficina decidieron solo hablarme lo necesario porque mi humor no estaba nada bien, al llegar el medio día sonó mi celular

-¡Bueno!

-¿Ya viste la foto, verdad?

-No… imaginaciones tuyas-dije sarcasticamente

-Pero amor no te enojes, yo…

-Como no quieres que me enoje Anthony! Esa zorra desnutrida y anoréxica te beso, ¿como carajos quieres que este, ehh!-le dije casi gritando

-¿no estas enojada conmigo?-dijo con una marcada cautela

-¿contigo?-pegunte brevemente desconcertada- ¿por que abría de estar enojada contigo? si se que ella fue la del beso ¿o no?

-Si, ella fue la que me beso, lo juro!

-No tienes que jurarlo,¿ me amas?

-Eso no se pregunta pequeña, te amo tanto que si pudiera ahora mismo me voy a los Ángeles

-lose yo haría lo mismo…TE AMO!

-Yo también TE AMO, bueno te dejo porque Carlise ya esta histérico gritándome…

-jajajja… un beso amore

-dos para ti, bye

Todo estuvo bien el resto del día y cansada pase por mi apartamento por ropa, decidí que esa noche dormiría de nuevo en casa de Anthony.

Llegue a la casa y me puse más cómoda para relajarme y decidí sacar a Bear al jardín de la casa, cuando oi la voz de Emily casi gritandole a alguien, Regrese corriendo con Bear siguiendome el paso y al entrar en la sala.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí, Emily? ¿por qué tanto grito?, dije

-Esta señorita entro a la casa tratando de darme ordenes como si fuera mi jefa, srta. Bella.-dijo Emily, señalandome a las señorita en cuestion. No se si para mi mala o buena suerte que la "señorita" que entro a casa de Anthony era la zorra de Denalí.

-¿bueno ya terminaron de platicar? Quiero que vayan a buscar mis maletas y las lleven a la habitación más grande, luego me preparan un baño en el jacuzzi con sales y una cena ligera, y sacan a esa cosa peluda - dijo la Denali señalando a Bear.

Yo respire muy profundo y le di a bear a Emily y me acerque a la flacucha esa..

-Uno… tu no te quedas en esta casa. Dos yo no soy la sirvienta de nadie y menos de una niña malcriada que en la cabeza en vez de tener cerebro tiene una mastercard y peroxido, asi que te me vas largando a menos de que quieras que yo te saque a patadas.

La otra solo estaba con la boca abierta y con cara de boba tratando de comprender lo que le dije

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo hacer y mucho menos para sacarme de la casa de ¡mi novio!- repondio.

-¿Disculpa? repite eso!- la rete, porque no podía creer tanto descaro

-No puedes sacarme de la casa de mi novio- respondio como si fuera tan natural y logica su respuesta.

-Según tu ¿quien es tu novio?

-Edward Cuellen.-dijo mirandome como si yo fuera tonta

No pude resistirlo y comence a reirme-si seguro y yo soy nefertity- le dije en su mismi tono- solo lo voy a repetir una sola vez, lárgate de esta casa- le dije ya en un claro tono serio y demandante.

-¡NO!

-Bien- dije mientras la jalaba de su brazo y para acabarla la otra se resistía y gritaba como tonta, yo la ignore, pero la muy zorra se soltó y me pego una cachetada a lo cual yo le regrese una que le volteo la cara y casi la tira y le dejo rojo el cachete mejor dicho el intento de cachete.

-jamás vuelvas a tocarme zorra- le dije viéndola a los ojos

Para su suerte Emily llamo a la policía y la otra como lo que es, una maldita zorra, tato de inculparme, la policía no sabia que pensar pero cuando Emily les dijo que yo era la novia de su patrón y al ver una foto, de Anthony y yo juntos, en la sala, ellos amablemente le pidieron que se fuera.

-Te demandare por esto- me amenazó.

-Inténtalo, pero de antemano te digo que te ganare cueste lo que me cueste- le respondi con voz firme.

Ella se fue y detrás de ella los policías para verificar que la niña de papi no regrese a molestar, por fin yo me pude sentar y respirar para tratar de bajarme el coraje…

-Tiene la mano pesada srta. Bella- me dijo Emily dándome un té de tila, paa relajarme.

-Si lose, por eso me controlo, pero a esa tipa- di un pequeño grito de frutación- casi la saco a rastras de esta casa¿ que se cree?

-Ella me cae mal, vino un par de veces con el joven Edward, pero siempre fue muy grosera y yo no la soportaba.

-¿Se quedo a dormir en esta casa?

-Jamás, solo venia a pasar el día, según ella esto es un casita de muñecas, que no esta a su altura.- Asentí, pero esa información no me hacia tranquilizarme.

-¿Le puedo decir algo?

-Claro Emily, dime lo que quieras.

- Me alegra que el joven haya terminado con esa "señorita y la haya conocido a usted

-¿porque Edward?

-Es que usted si es buena persona y no lastimaría a nadie y menos al joven, no como ella.

-¿de que hablas, Emily?

-Ella le hizo mucho, mucho daño

-Es verdad Emily, esa zorra hirió aEdward, le dijo cosas horribles a la prensa. Dijó que el la matrataba, mientras ella se acostaba con todo el que se le ponía enfrente, trató de hacerlo quedar mal delante de todos, lo hirió porque él creyó amarla, pero la actitud de ella lo hizo ver lo que es relámete esa, maldita zorra como la odio pero se va a quedar sola, gorda, sin dinero, fea y pelona….

-Si señorita asi será- me dijo Emily riendose. Tomó la taza de té vacia y se fue.

Pero ella no pudo ver mi rostro segundos después

-¿de donde saque eso? ¿Otro recuerdo? No podía ser, por que si yo recordaba lo que la Denali le hizo Edward, además desde cuando yo le digo Edward a Anthony? No, no, no, debo de estar confundida, seguramente lo leí en alguna parte o me lo dijo Anthony, si eso era seguramente.- me dije tratando de encontrar una razón que no fuera la de un recuerdo.

Pero durante esa semana solo una pregunta rondaba por mi mente ¿conocía a Anthony de antes?... pero la respuesta que me salía siempre era: NO.

* * *

**Esta vez me retrace más, pero aquí estoy con este capo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Gracias, por el tiempo que se dan para leer esta historia.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**¿Merezco review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 21

Una semana fue pasando detrás de otra y cada fin de semana viajaba a donde el estuviera y finalmente acepte vivir con el y mude mis cosas a su casa.

Finalmente Anthony tuvo quince días libres y fue a la casa; yo estaba feliz de que estuviera conmigo, y el día que llego a casa

-Hola pequeña

-Hola mi angelito-le dije

-¿Tú tienes algo que enseñarme, no?

-Sí, ven-le dije y lo jale a la habitación donde puse mis cosas

-¿este es tu baul misterioso? Me pregunto señalandolo.

-Sí ese es

Se acerco para verlo mejor, lo toco y vio las letras que tenia talladas.

-es muy Interesante, ¿estas letras que dicen?

-No lo se

-¿esta en otro idioma?

-No lo creo, no tienen sentido ve dije señalando las letras de la parte superior del baúl

_FexbseDvmmfo __(1)_

-¿No estarán en código?-me pregunto

-Quizás, pero no se como desifrar es el código, mejor dicho no lo recuerdo.

-¿quieres decir que tu pusiste o mandaste a poner estas letras?

-Según mis padres yo mande a hacer ese baúl y soy la única que sabe como abrirlo y lo que dicen esas letras

-Y no lo recuerdas- simplemente afirmaste.

-Exacto

-No te preocupes amor, ya encontraremos la forma- me dijo- ahora admíralo-tras un corto silencio escuche tu voz llamandome-¿oye amor?

-Dime amor

-¿ya viste este lado?

-¿No que tiene?

Las letras no son las mismas de arriba, de hecho son mas mira

FexbseBouipozDvmmfoNbtfo (2)

-Si, y son las mismas del otro lado

-Aquí en los costados hay otro diferente mira

F3X2S3D8M5F6C3M5B7X2O (3)

-Amor, creo que estaba loca cuando puse eso- le dije en un tono entre broma y verdad

-¿Estabas loca?- me dijo él entre sorprendido y sarcastico

-Anthony Masen, ¿Me estas diciendo que estoy loca?-lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me acercaba lentamente a él.

-Pues- dijo sonriendome y dando un paso hacia atrás- SI- dijo entre risas y salio corriendo

-¡Anthony!-grite- Ven acá y repite eso- le grite retandoló y salí corriendo tras de el y olvidándome del baúl.

* * *

1-FexbseDvmmfo: Edward Cullen

2-FexbseBouipozDvmmfoNbtfo: Edward Anthony Cullen Masen

3- F3X2S3D8M5F6zC3M5B7X2O: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan

* * *

**Disculpen por el capi tan cortito pero es algo necesario.**

**Gracias por leer estas pocas palabras.**

**Nos leemos la proxima semana.**

**¿Merezco review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 22

Los pocos instantes que pasaba a su lado eran fantásticos, yo solo quería verla sonreír y hacia todo lo posible para lograrlo y me sorprendió ver que mi sola presencia hacia brillar su mirada. Ella era como un sueño, comprendía que mi trabajo me hacia irme durante mucho tiempo y me apoyaba en todo y sobre todo podía confiar en ella, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la facilidad que tenia para entender a las fans, había momentos en que creo que ella tiene como una conexión mística con ellas.

Ella no se enojaba porque nos interrumpieran a la mitad de una comida, solo sonreía y toma las fotos, hasta un día escuche que las fans decían que ella no era como mis otras novias que esta era buena onda.

Pero a pesar de esto, muchas veces me preguntaba ¿que era aquello que había olvidado?, ¿como había sufrido aquel accidente que le causo la amnesia?, pero me preocupa mas el saber que la amnesia la afectaba.

-Hola mi angelito, ¿en que piensas?

-En ti mi pequeña

-Que afortunada soy- dijo sonriéndome- ¿ como va la gira?

-Muy bien, las fans son geniales siempre están ahí y llenan todos los lugares a los que vamos

-¿Eso es bueno no?

-Si eso es muy bueno… sabes pequeña siempre me pregunto ¿porque hacen todas esas cosas?

-¿Que cosas amor?

-todo lo que hacen,ya sabes, esperar horas, seguirnos a todos lados… y no logro entender ¿por qué?

-Angelito, muchas veces ni ellas mismas saben muy bien el porque, solo saben que cuando te escuchan o te mencionan una fuerte sensación les nace en el pecho, como si fuera una fuerte energía que las impulsa a vivir….

Solo la observaba, hablaba como si ella alguna vez hubiera sentido eso.

-Amore, ¿alguna vez fuiste fan de algún artista? -Solo vi como su sonrisa se borro y una ligera sombra cubrió sus ojos

-No lose- fue su respuesta y comprendí que había cosas en las que ella me respondería no lose, yo solo la abrace.

-Sabes principesca hoy quiero que te pongas ese vestido blanco tan bonito que tienes

-¿El de manta blanca?

-si ese, quiero que estés lista como a las siete

-ok y tu?

-Yo también estaré listo, ahora me voy a la junta con los chicos- la bese y me fui

La junta solo era el pretexto para tener un poco mas de tiempo para terminar de arreglar una sorpresa que le tenia planeada desde hace varios días, solo faltaban unos detalles y quería que todo quedara perfecto para que pudiera sorprenderse y comprender cuanto la amaba.

Ya faltaba pocos minutos para las siete y yo ya estaba lista cuando vi mi reloj ya eran las siete y Emily me dijo que me esperaban pero no era Anthony sino Dimitri el que me esperaba.

-Buenas noches- dijo mientras abría la puerta de atrás de la camioneta de Anthony

-Buenas noches Dimitri- dije subiendo a la camioneta- ¿A donde vamos?

-Lo siento señorita pero no puedo decirle.

Me quede extrañada porque Dimitri siempre me hablaba de tu y no de usted como en esta ocasión, además de estar vestido de traje. Él condujo la camioneta hacia el bosque y entro a una bella casa que esta en el centro del claro.

Josh abrió la puerta de la camioneta y me llevo a la entrada de la casa y con una ligera sonrisa me animo a entrar, al pasar por la puerta me asombre al ver un camino de flores ligeramente iluminado, yo camine por el hasta llegar a una terraza que veía hacia el bosque y tenia una piscina con velas flotando; en la terraza había una mesa magníficamente decorada con flores y velas, con servicio para dos personas, pero lo mejor de todo fue ver a Anthony frente a mi vestido con un pantalón y una camisa de manta blanca y para completar el atuendo tenia en la mano una rosa blanca con la orilla rosa. Estaba realmente atónita, solo sentía que mis lagrimas estaban por salirse de mis ojos, cuando vi que extendió su mano hacia mi, no se como mi cuerpo se movió hasta el. Me tomo de la mano y me acerco a él y con la frente pegada a la mía me canto suavemente

_I'll be your man_

_I'll understand_

_I'll do my best_

_To take good care of you_

_You'll be my queen_

_I'll be your king_

_And I'll be your lover too_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yes I will_

_Derry down green_

_Color of my dream_

_A dream that's daily coming true._

_And ohhh when the day is through_

_I will come to you and take you on_

_Your many charms_

_And you'll look at me_

_With eyes that see_

_And we'll melt into each others arms_

_You'll be my queen_

_And I'll be your king_

_And I'll be your lover too_

_-Te amo._

En ese momento yo solo sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y mi voz se negaba a salir, pero en algo que fue casi un susurro le dije: Yo tambien te amo.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por leer este capitulo y por todos sus reviews, alerts y favs.**

**Les recomiendo pasar por mi perfil, ahí esta la liga hacía la canción mencionada en este capitulo.**

**Gracias.**

**¿Merezco review?.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 23

Aun recordaba esa bella cena en el prado como si hubiera sido ayer, porque fue simplemente mágica, maravillosa, romántica, de hecho cuando se lo conté a Jake y a Sam, quien pregunto muy emocionado ¿te pidió matrimonio?, Yo le dije que no.

-Sam, no me pido matrimonio y no niego que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida con él y casarme, pero no se si sea el momento y creo que él lo sabe.

-¿Es por lo de tu amnesia que lo dices? -Me pregunto Jake.

-Nose- respondí

Y aún no sabia cuando seria el momento adecuado, pero en este momento no me importaba porque la relación entre Anthony y yo estaba en su mejor momento a pesar de que estábamos la mayor parte del tiempo lejos el uno del otro, pero para compensar esto mis dolores de cabeza y mis sueños decidieron desaparecer y no molestar, lo cual me hacia mas feliz.

La gira americana estaba por terminar y Anthony estaba más ocupado porque tenían que preparar la gira por europea, lo cual hizo que el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos se hiciera mucho mas corto.

Yo trabajaba mucho porque esperaba pedir unas vacaciones e irme con él a Europa y pasar más tiempo a su lado, me fascinaba verlo trabajar, y me encantaba escuchar los gritos de sus fans, peero lo que mas me gustaba era escuchar a miles de chicas cantar al mismo tiempo las canciones de Anthony. Me hacia feliz verlo contento y nervioso antes de los conciertos, verlo disfrutar, vivir cada canción y entregarse por completo en el escenario.

El sonido insistente del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Bueno?- dije al contestar la llamada.

-¿Bella?

-¿Quien la busca?

-¿Soy Alice que ya no me reconoces?

-Alice!

-¿Hola, como tas?

-Bien, Bien hoy me ganaste, pensaba llamarte

-Lo se, por eso decidi llamarte- me respondío, según ella tenia la facultadad de predecir algunos eventos -¿Bella porque no me lo dijiste?

-¿Que? ¿Que no te dije?

-Que tu novio se llama Edward Cullen

-Si te lo dije Alice- le recorde en un tono de ligero fastidio

-No, no me lo dijiste, lo recordaria.

-Te dije que se llamaba Anthony Cullen

-Exacto, sabes cuantos Cullen hay en USA?

-pocos, que yo sepa- alice guardo silencio por un momento.

-Olvida eso, el hecho es que por mas que por un momento pensé que podía ser Edward no quería creerlo y esa era mi excusa…

-A ver, un momento, No me digas que eres fan de Edward Cullen

-Si!, Y no me dijiste que es tu novio.

Realmente estaba asombrada tantos años conociéndola y no sabia que era fan de Edward Cullen

-Bella alguien quiere hablar contigo- me dijo Alive

-¿Bells?

-¿Angie?

-¿Como estas?

-Bien

-Ya ves que mala eres conmigo, no me dijiste lo del Dios griego.

-¿Dios griego?

-Lo de Edward

-No me digas que tu también eres fan de él.

-Si!- dijo en un grito muy emocionado.

-Con razón ya decía yo que su música se me hacía conocida

Al otro lado de la linea escuche la risa de Alice y de Angie.

-Queremos preguntarte una cosa- dijeron muy seriamente

-¿Que?

-¿Lo amas? preguntó Alice

-Mas que a mi vida- fue mi respuesta inmediata.

-Entonces más te vale hacerlo feliz, sino te vamos a buscar y te hacemos cachitos-dijo Angie.

-Ya se porque comprendo a las fans, porque tengo dos como mis amigas.

-Bueno Bells nos vamos porque sino esta llamada nos va a salir carisima….

-Gracias por hablar, Yo le doy un beso a Anthony de su parte.

-Minimo, oye de casualidad no sabes cuando vienen por estos rumbos?, pregunto Angie

-mmmmm….. no aun nose, solo se que en un mes inicia la gira europea…..

-¿te vas con el?, pregunto Alice

-Eso es lo que planeo, irme un mes con el.

-Toma fotos y nos las mandas, dijo la Alice

-Déjenme ver q puedo hacer.

-Bueno ya nos vamos, Adios Bells- dijo Angie

-Adios Bells- dijó Alice

-Hasta pronto chicas- Dije y colgamos.

Realmente era asombroso que mis mejores amigas fueran fans de Edward Cullen, y yo me enterara hasta esos momentos, era algo ilógico ya que son mis mejores amigas yo ya debería saberlo, o no lo recordaba?; en ese momento me dije a mi misma que dejara de pensar eso, si lo olvide y no me lo habían dicho era por algo, pero en el fondo que lo fueran no me sorprendía, era mas bien como si ser fan de él fuera algo natural en ellas y ¿en mi?.

* * *

**De antemano una disculpa por el retraso, pero hoy habrá doble publicación :D**

**Gracias a todos por su tiempo para leer, para las alertas, favs y reviews.**

**¿Merezco review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 24

Saque de mi cabeza todo pensamiento que pudiera hacerme sentir mal, y me gire hacia el monitor de mi computadora y una ves mas me sumergí en mi trabajo, cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado varias horas y mi espalda me estaba matando por lo que decidí tomarme un buen descanso.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de té helado y me fui a la sala de televisión, prendí la tele y me senté en el sofá dándole la espalda a la tele, por lo que solamente la escuchaba, estaba en el canal de VH1, tome una revista y empecé a hojearla cuando escuche que decían Edward Cullen, en ese momento decidí girarme y quedar de frente a la televisión, para mi sorpresa VH1 estaba pasando un especial de Edward por su trayectoria y yo lo sintonice cuando aun estaba comenzando, así que me acomode para verlo; cada minuto transcurrido del especial me parecía algo tan extraordinario, ver por todas las cosas que según los reporteros el ha pasado, ver todo lo que ha luchado y ver también que sus fans son incondicionales a él, realmente me asombraba de ver cuantas vidas eran tocadas por mi Anthony. Descubrí que su música me estaba tocando a mi, porque no me moví durante las dos horas que duro el especial.

Al terminar el especial apague la tele y puse la revista en su lugar y lleve el vaso a la cocina y de camino hacia mi despecho iba pensando que desde que conocí a Anthony y supe de su música me había llegado al alma tanto que compre su ultimo disco que era simplemente maravilloso y lo escuchaba mientras trabajaba.

Al estar ya delante de la puerta de mi despacho tuve una especie de flash back

_-Por Dios Bella, ni que tu papa te fueran a tirar tus cosas- dijo Angie_

_-No, pero con eso de que quiere aprovechar que me voy Phoenix con mi mama, para pintar el cuarto, yo mejor las guardo así no se me pierden, ni se manchan.- dije muy segura de la posibilidad que le plateaba_

_-Claro esas cosas no pueden dañarse, pero ponerle tantos seguros, no crees que exageras?_

_-Realmente los seguros son por si alguna vez me voy a vivir a otro lado, así los transporto y están bien protegidos._

_-Bueno, ¿ya terminaste? porque tenemos que irnos, ya sabes que nosotras estamos de organizadoras del viaje y además nunca hemos salido de Forks._

_-Ya tranquila Angie, ya termine, además estamos a tiempo, todo esta fríamente calculado- dije mientras me levantaba _

_-Entonces vámonos_

_Las dos salimos de mi habitación y yo lo ultimo que vi fue mi baúl._

Al levantar mi cabeza me di cuenta que el recuerdo había terminado y que estaba de vuelta en casa, respire profundo y abrí la puerta de mi despacho, mi alma se me fue a los pies porque ahí frente a mi estaba mi baúl, lo siguiente fue algo muy extraño por que era como ver y sentir que me movía, me vi acercarme a mi baúl y quitarme mi cadenita en la cual tenia colgada una llave, vi que esa pequeña llave entraba en una ranura al centro del baúl, vi como le di cinco vueltas y luego la saque, lo mismo hice con otras dos ranuras que habían a los costados y apreté lo que parecían dos círculos tallados, estos eran botones y permitieron que abriera el baúl.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, comencé a sacar cd por cd, dvd por dvd, casete por casete, póster por póster, carpeta por carpeta, cada cosa que sacaba me sorprendía más.

-Esto es imposible- dije levantándome del suelo y mirando todas las cosas esparcidas sobre de el. -Yo no puedo ser, No, esto es un sueño- me decía mientras mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir -¿Como se lo voy a decir a Anthony?, ¿que va a decir? - Estaba tan confundida, asombrada y asustada, en un instante una verdad se me había revelado y no sabia que hacer, necesitaba pensar y aclarar todos mis recuerdos, me gire tome mi bolsa y salí lo mas rápido de ahí, sin darme cuenta aun que en mi mano tenia una carpeta.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo y aquí les traje otro Capitulo, hay la posibilidad de que mañana publique otro más.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, y gracias por sus reviews y alerts y favs.**

**¿Merezco review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 25

En que momento me subí al autobús, no lose, pero al sentarme al fondo junto a la ventana me di cuenta que en mi mano tenia una carpeta, estaba forrada de tela color morado y en la portada tenia una luna creciente, el camión paro y solo escuche al camionero decirme

-Señorita aquí se termina la ruta, ¿se va a bajar? sino tiene que pagar otro pasaje.

Yo me baje del autobús con la carpeta en mis manos y camine pero me detuve para ver donde estaba, estaba en un parque y me acerque y me senté en una banca, deje que el viento y el sonido que se formaba cuando pasaba entre las ramas de los arboles, intentaran calmar mi corazón y aclarar mi mente, que me ayudara a asimilar toda la información que había obtenido.

Un rato después decidí abrir la carpeta.

Al ver la primera pagina supe que era mi diario, pase varias paginas todas comenzaban igual y vi la ultima pagina escrita tenia como fecha 15 de julio del 2007, quince días antes del accidente que cambio mi vida.

Edward: 15/julio/07

1:00 am

Sabes mañana me voy a Phoenix a pasar el verano con mi mama, Alice y Angie van a venir conmigo, lograron convencer a sus padres para que las dejaran venir, nunca han estado en esa zona del país, así que nunca han visto un lugar tan soleado y caluroso como lo es Phoenix, pero estoy segura de que este verano va a ser inolvidable para todas.

Iremos al concierto que darás en esa ciudad este verano!, ya esta todo planeado!

Bueno yo te dejo por que Angie vendrá a buscarme mañana para irnos…

Buenas noches

TQM

Isabella Swan.

Pase la pagina y la siguiente estaba en blanco, saque mi pluma y comencé a escribir

Edward: 30/sept/09

…

Las palabras fueron formándose y plasmándose en el papel, tal y como mi corazón quería que las escribiera, porque ahora entendía que yo amaba completamente a ese ángel de ojos verdes llamado Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, lo amaba como fan, lo amaba como mujer, pero también lo amaba por la maravillosa persona que es.

Termine de escribir, cerré el diario y me levante, ya el sol se había guardado por lo que me fui al sitio de taxis y tome uno para regresar a casa, y enfrentar lo que fuera a suceder al hablar con él. Solo pedía a Dios que el amor de Edward por mi fuera tan fuerte para aceptar el hecho de que soy su fan.

La noche había caído y el taxi avanzaba por las calles de los Ángeles, yo venia pensando en como le diría a Edward todo lo sucedido ese día, cuando sentí que el taxi se detuvo en un alto y al ponerse en verde avanzo, gire mi cabeza y mi vista hacia la ventana de mi lado izquierdo, una luz muy fuerte me deslumbro, un rechinar de llantas y un fuerte golpe, fue lo que oí, luego sentí como mi cabeza golpeo con el cristal de la ventana para después terminar en alguna parte del asiento y la oscuridad de la noche sin luna me cubrió.

* * *

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por el tiempo que se dan para leer esta historia.**

**Lamento el retraso de nuevo, pero aquí hay otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Estoy feliz por todas las alertas, favs y los reviews, la verdad no puedo creer que ya tenga 50 reviews :D creanmé para mi cada uno importa :D. gracias.**

**Muy pronto otro capitulo, nos leemos pronto.**

**¿merezco review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la Maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia.**

* * *

Capitulo 26

Por fin estaba de vuelta en los ángeles, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y ver a mi Bella, darle un beso, decirle cuanto la amo y la extraño. Solo deseaba que estuviera en casa, porque ella me esperaba hasta el día siguiente, pero yo no podía esperar tanto tiempo y como la ultima reunión termino más pronto de lo esperado tome el primer avión para darle una sorpresa, también quería platicar con ella del clan de las Volturis, porque realmente eran un grupo extraordinario, empezaron a juntarse a través de un foro de internet, realizaron el primer diary de fans, esto hizo que varias fans que vieron esta transmisión quisieran formar parte de este grupo tan loco, lo cual hizo que las cabecillas de las Volturis crearan una pagina propia, la cual fue apoyada por nuestra disquera Twilight. Apoyo que estas fans aprovecharon muy bien porque ahora son el grupo de fans que tiene miembros de todo el mundo, por lo cual las consideran como si fueran la realeza entre las fans, son las que influyen en las actividades de los clubs de seguidoras, por lo general no solo hacen locuras para vernos, sino que también apoyan a diferentes organizaciones en diferentes países para ayudar a la naturaleza, para prevenir el cáncer y otras enfermedades, entre otras cosas.

Ahora que recuerdo a las Volturi, había una chica a la que le decían Bells, que hace ya varios años no sabemos de ella y se parece mucho a mi pequeña a demás de llamarse igual que ella, quizás por eso creo que se parecen.

Al parar el taxi, salí de mis pensamientos y pude observar que era el tráfico el causante del retraso, vi mi reloj

-No es posible que haya trafico a esta hora- dijo el taxista

-Habrá pasado algo- dije

-Quizás estén arreglando la calle

-Ojala y sea eso- dije suavemente mirando hacia la calle.

El trafico estaba demasiado lento, tanto que en quince minutos no nos habíamos movido ni un centímetro, cuando me percate que el taxista se bajo y cinco minutos después se volvió a subir.

-¿Pasó algo?- le pregunte al taxista

-Ocurrió un accidente , una camioneta de esas que parecen coches militares-me miro a través del retrovisor para asegurase de que ubicaba el auto.

-Una Hummer- le dije, el asintió.

-Al parecer se paso un alto y se estrello contra un taxi el cual salió volando y se estrello contra otro coche, al parecer el taxi quedo irreconocible

-Que desgracia, ¿hay heridos?

-Al parecer el conductor del taxi esta muerto, creo que el impacto fue a su altura, pero el pasajero, que según me dijeron es una chica, esta viva pero muy grave no saben si sobreviva.

Yo no respondí ni dije nada, solo pedí a dios que esta chica saliera bien de este accidente y que yo pudiera estar lo mas pronto posible en casa junto a mi Bella, en ese momento sentí algo en mi pecho como si me faltara el aire, pero lo deje pasar, no lo tome en cuenta.

Finalmente después de una larga espera el coche avanzo y pasamos muy cerca del accidente y por lo que pude observar el coche quedo irreconocible, tal y como había dicho el taxista, pude ver que subieran una camilla a una ambulancia.

Después de media hora de haber estado en el trafico y de tener un continuo vacío a la altura del pecho, llegue a mi casa, pero la oscuridad en la que estaba hizo que el hueco en el pecho se extendiera a todo mi cuerpo, algo estaba mal, abrí la puerta y prendí la luz.

-¡Bella, ya llegue!- Grite pero nadie respondió-¡Emily!- llame al ama de llaves pero tampoco estaba, pero eso era de esperarse era su día de descanso- ¡Bella! -Volví a llamarla mientras recorria la casa, pero no respondió, el que respondió a mi llamado y vino a mi encuentro pero sin el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba, era Bear, mi perro. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. ¿donde estaba Bella?, saque mi celular y marque el numero de su móvil, tras unos segundos de espera escuche una voz decir.

"Por el momento el numero que usted marco no esta disponible o se encuentra fuera del área servicio favor de llamar mas tarde, gracias.."

-¿Donde estas Bella?- dije en voz alta mientras marcaba a su oficina, pero nadie respondió, y decidí marcarle a Jake.

-¡Hola!

-Hola Jacob, soy Edward

-Cullen, ¿que pasa?

-¿Esta Bella contigo?

-No, debe estar en su casa dijo que estaría ahí todo el día

-Que raro porque aquí no esta

-Quizás fue al súper y no tarda

-Si quizás sea eso

-Cuando llegue me hablas Cullen, y si vez que tarda mucho me llamas.

-Sí, yo te llamo gracias.

-Bye

-Bye

-¿Donde estas Bella? Dije cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó

-¿Bella?, conteste

-Buenas noches se encuentras el señor Edward Cullen- dijo una voz varonil tras el teléfono

-¿Quien lo busca?

-Soy el oficial Smith de emergencias- el vacío en mi cuerpo se hacia a cada segundo más fuerte, más pesado.

-En que puedo servirle oficial- algo me decía que esa llamada no era para nada bueno, no era Bella pero era sobre algo relacionado con ella.

-Conoce ustedes a la Señorita Isabella Swan.

-Sí oficial, es mi novia.- algo le había pasado, lo sabia, realmente no quería escuchar más.

-Lamento informarle que la señorita sufrió un accidente y esta muy grave

El mudo se me cayó encima al escuchar esas palabras y las imágenes del accidente que vi regresaron a mi mente, pero la preocupación por saber de mi principesca me hizo hablar.

-¿Donde, donde esta, a donde la llevaron?- pregunte muy rápido

-Tranquilícese Sr Cullen, la señorita fue llevada al hospital los Ángeles en urgencias.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y colgué el teléfono y tome la llave de la camioneta cuando mi celular sonó.

-¡Bueno!- dije de forma automática mientras salía

-Edward soy Jasper ¿donde estas?

-En los Ángeles

-Estas bien Edward, te oigo como si tuvieras prisa.

-La tengo Jasper, voy de camino al hospital Bella sufrió un accidente

-¿En que hospital esta?

-Los Ángeles

-Ahí te veo Edward

-Gracias

-Llámame en cuanto sepas algo, ¿entendido?

-Si Jasper, gracias, luego te llamo.- dije cortando la llamada.

En ese momento lo único que tenia en la mente era estar con Bella, saber como estaba, mi vida entera era ella, no me importaba que Jasper estuviera en New York y que me dijera que nos veríamos en el hospital, lo único que importaba era ella.

* * *

**Gracias por su tiempo, por sus favs, alerts y reviews.**

¿Merezco review?


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 27

El camino al hospital a sido el más largo de mi vida, cuando finalmente llegue aparque la camioneta, me baje corriendo y me dirigí a la sección de urgencias, me pare en el mostrador con la respiración agitada.

-Buenas noches- pregunte entrecortadamente a consecuencia de mi falta de aire.

-En que puedo ayudarlo- dijo la enfermera

-Quiero saber como esta la señorita Bella Swan, me dijeron que aquí la trajeron.

-Permítame un momento- dijo la enfermera levantándose- tome asiento- me dijo y se marcho.

Yo estaba que me moría de la angustia, que le preguntaba por Bella a todo doctor o enfermera que veía, pero todos me decían lo mimo "permítame un momento, siéntese y tranquilícese".

Cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta de que llevaba una hora en ese hospital y no sabia nada, en eso escuche el sonido insistente de mi celular.

-Bueno- contesté

-Cullen, sabes algo de Bella, me dejaste preocupado.

-Jake- dije reconociendo la voz –Bella esta en el hospital, tuvo un accidente.

-¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿porque no llamaste Cullen?

-Porque no puedo pensar en nada que no sea ella!, solo quería llegar lo mas rápido posible al hospital.

-¿En que hospital esta?

-Los Ángeles.

-Voy para allá.- dijo y corto la llamada

Guarde mi teléfono y una vez más me acerque al mostrador.

-Señorita me puede decir como esta mi novia, por favor- pregunte lo más tranquilo y amable que podía ser en este momento.

-El nombre de su novia, por favor-pregunto por milésima vez la enfermera.

-Isabella Swan

-¿Le dijeron que aquí estaba?- pregunto en un tono no muy amable.

-Si señorita, hace como una hora se lo dije- le respondí enojándome un poco

-Déjeme ver, por favor siéntese y tranquilícese

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso….

-Como demonios quiere que me calme si nadie me dice como esta mi novia, hace una hora que vengo preguntando y nadie me dice nada y quiere que me tranquilice!- baje la cabeza ya no podía con la angustia estaba a punto de volverme loco, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, me gire y vi a Emmet con su chamarra negra que lo hacia ver mas corpulento de lo que era, solo lo abrace, hasta ese momento no sabia que necesitaba ah alguien junto a mi. No sabia como se había enterado pero agradecía que estuviera ahí.

-¿Que paso Edward?

-Solo se que tuvo un accidente

-y ¿como esta?

-No lose

-¿No te han dicho nada?

Solo negué y vi que el se acerco a la enfermera del mostrador, cuando un doctor se acerco a mi con una tabla en la mano.

-Familiares de Isabella Swan?- dijo mirando la tabla que tenia entre las manos.

-Si aquí, yo soy su novio.-le dije al doctor

-La señorita ¿no tiene algún familiar mas cercano, sus padres, hermanos?

-No Doctor, yo soy el familiar mas cercano que tiene, ¿me quiere decir como esta de una vez?

Solo sentí que Emmet se paro junto a mi.

-La señorita esta grave, tiene fractura en la pierna izquierda un esguince en la derecha, el brazo derecho roto y la muñeca izquierda luxada, así como moretones y cortadas, estas son las heridas leves, tiene 3 costillas rotas y la lesión mas grave es el trauma cerebral, es decir el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, lo cual a causado el estado de inconciencia en el cual llego y continua la señorita.

-Pero va a estar bien, se va recuperar, ¿no es así doctor?-deseando con todo mi ser que la respuesta fuera positiva.

-Hacemos todo lo posible Señor. Hay que esperar a que la inflamación en el cerebro baje y la señorita reaccione.

-¿Esta en coma?, pregunto Emmet.

-Se podría decir que si, la señorita será ingresada al área de terapia intensiva, y se le observara a cada minuto, se le harán algunas placas y análisis para descartar la posibilidad de alguna astilla que este obstruyendo algún nervio.

-Sálvela doctor, ella es li vida entera,-dije

-Haremos todo lo posible, yo soy el Doctor Anderson cualquier cosa búsquenme-dijo y se marcho

-Ella va a salir de esto ella es fuerte-dijo Emmet poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-No quiero perderla Emm…

-Ella te ama demasiado y luchara contra todo para estar contigo- escuche que alguien dijo detrás de mi, me gire y vi que era Jake.

Solo asentí como dándole las gracias por sus palabras.

* * *

**Gracias, por su tiempo, pros sus alerts, sus favs y sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¿Merezco review?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 28

Los días pasaron, cuantos exactamente no podría decirlo, porque para mi eran una eternidad, prácticamente vivía en el hospital y solo por la insistencia de Carlise, Jasper y Emmet iba a casa un par de horas, no podía estar mas tiempo lejos de ella, la necesitaba, necesitaba que ella despertara y me viera con esos ojos que me llegaron al alma.

Una mano toco mi hombro y me saco de mis pensamientos

-Edward ve a descansar a casa- me dijo Carlise- yo me quedo

-Gracias Carlise pero prefiero quedarme- le dije

-Ve a casa Edward has estado aquí muchas horas, ve a casa date un baño. duerme un rato y regresas, anda ve cualquier cosa te llamo de inmediato.- me dijo

-Esta bien, tú ganas, pero por lo más mínimo que sea me llamas- dije y salí de la habitación donde estaba mi pequeña.

Al llegar a la sala de espera vi a Jasper y a Emmet acompañados de dos chicas, estas se me hacían muy familiares...

-Edward, Te acuerdas de ellas- dijo Emmet

Después de un breve silencio, tratando de recordar respondí-A excepción de ti, Rosalie, ustedes chicas, se me hacen conocidas pero no se de donde, lo siento- dije viéndolas

-Son dos miembros del Clan Volturi- dijo Jasper

-¿en serio? que bien... un momento...tu eres Alice, ¿verdad?- le dije a una

-La misma- respondió dando pequeños brincos- Hola Edward ¿como estas?, ¿recuerdas a Angie?

-Si, ahora la recuerdo-después de un breve suspiro le respondí- Físicamente estoy bien- y ya no dije más dejando claro que mis sentimientos estaban pasando por un mal momento.

-¿Como esta Bella?... pregunto Alice.

-Ella esta en coma, pero esta estable, gracias por preocuparse- les dije intentando darles una sonrisa

-No tienes porque dar las gracias, Edward, Bella es una gran amiga y además es tu novia- dijo Alice

-¿Una gran amiga?¿ conoces a Bella?- pregunte un poco extrañado, porque estaba seguro que Bella jamás había tenido contacto con las Volturi.

-Si, Somos amigas desde hace un buen tiempo- respondió Alice

-No entiendo, ¿desde cuando conocen a Bella?

-¿Ella no te hablo de nosotras? ¿ Angela y Alice? ¿Ali y Angie?

-¿Ustedes son Ali y Angie? – pregunte reconociendo los nombres de las amigas de Bella, pero algo paso por mi cabeza, si ellas eran las cabezas del clan Volturi y conocían a Bella desde hace mucho tiempo, Bella debería de saber desde hace mucho quien era yo- ¿desde hace cuanto conocen a Bella?- pregunte de nuevo

-¿a Bella?- pregunto Angie, poniéndose ligeramente nerviosa

-Si.- dije mirándolas fijamente esperando una respuesta que aclarara las dudas que se formaban en mi cabeza, Bella no podía haberme mentido, no podía haberme engañado.

-Este, nosotras- balbucearon las dos viéndose cada vez más nerviosas

-Y bien, ¿desde cuando la conocen?- volví a preguntar pero ya en un tono más fuerte, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero ellas no respondían….

-Que sucede, Porque no me responden- dije claramente ya molesto

-Conocemos a Bella desde hace ya varios años Edward- dijo Alice, en un claro tono lleno de precaución y tristeza- Nos llevamos muy bien y somos buenas amigas.

-Ella sabia que ustedes son del clan de las Volturi- pregunte sin rodeos, ellas se miraron de nuevo

-Edward, Bella desconocía algunas cosas de nosotras y esa es una de ellas- dijo Angie

-¿Desconocía? ¿Hace cuanto que Bella sabe que ustedes son mis fans, si son tan buenas amigas porque no se lo dijeron hace años?

-Eso es algo difícil de explicar y muy largo- dijo la Angie

-Tengo todo el tiempo que se necesite- dije sentándome en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

En eso un oficial se acerco a nosotros con un paquete color amarillo en las manos…

-¿El señor Cullen?- pregunto

-¿si? Soy yo, en que puedo ayudarle oficial.

-Soy el oficial Smith, soy el que esta viendo el caso de la srta Swan, y vine a traerle esto- dijo dándome el paquete que tenia en las manos.

-Gracias, oficial, ¿pero que es esto?- pregunte levantando el paquete.

-Son cosas que la señorita portaba en el momento en el que sufrió el accidente, creímos que era correcto regresárselo, con su permiso- dijo y se fue.

Abrí el paquete y saque una bolsa negra, "la favorita de Bella" , coloque la bolsa aun lado, dentro de la bolsa de papel estaba otro objeto y lo saque, era una carpeta de color morado con una luna creciente al centro, jamás la había visto, levante la mirada y vi a Angie y a Alice mirándose algo asombradas lo que me hizo pensar que ellas sabían algo.

-¿Ustedes saben que es esto?- Les pregunte

-Es el diario de Bella- dijo Alice- son inconfundibles, ella misma los hacia, todos sus diarios tienen esa luna creciente al centro…

-Su diario- dije en un suave susurro- Que extraño, yo sabia que ella tenia uno, de hecho me lo enseño. pero este jamás lo había visto-dije

Alice suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bella no volvió a hacer un diario- dijo en un claro tono de tristeza, pero yo aunno entendía la razón y tras un triste silencio, ella hablo de nuevo.

-Después del accidente que le provoco la amnesia, Bella no volvió a escribir un diario, fue hasta varios meses después cuando un psicólogo se lo dejo como parte de una terapia, pero sus diarios no volvieron a tener ese toque que los hacia tan únicos y personales. El diario que tienes en las manos, es posiblemente uno de los últimos que hizo antes de ese día.

Después de esas palabras ella se levanto y se alejo de mi. Lo mejor era ir a casa, pensar un poco y descansar, me despedí de ellas, de los chicos y me fui a la casa.

Al estar en casa deje el diario de Bella en la mesa de noche y fui a darme un baño, al salir vi el diario tirado en el suelo y abierto, camine hasta el me agaché y lo que vi se me hizo tan extraño, que lo tome en mis manos y me senté a la orilla de la cama y comencé a ojearlo todas las paginas comenzaban igual, pero la fecha era distinta, el diario no era reciente era de hace ya varios años hasta que llegue a una que tenia una fecha reciente demasiado reciente. No quería leer pero mi curiosidad fue mas grande.

_Edward: 30/sept/09_

_Hace tiempo que no te escribo y te preguntaras porque y temo decirte que te olvide, y yo me pregunto como pude olvidarte si siempre fuiste lo mas importante para mi, pero creo q fue necesario para poder estar ahora a tu lado, no solo en mis pensamientos y sueños, sino en la realidad, quizás no me entiendas, es que hasta yo estoy muy confundida, Edward mi vida cambio después del accidente, se que nunca te dije como sucedió pero la realidad es que no lo recordaba y ahora hoy al estar en casa esperándote sucedió lo que en algún momento creí que jamás pasaría, recordé como abrir mi baúl, pero lo que contenía jamás lo habría esperado….al ver todas esas cosas de ti dentro del baúl una realidad se abrió ante mi tan clara y abrumante que en ese momento Salí corriendo tratando de huir de lo que durante años me hizo feliz y de lo que tanto me hizo falta por dos años, soy fan, Edward, Solo que lo olvide en ese accidente que ahora puedo recordar como si hubiera sido ayer…_

-Bella ¿estas segura que te vas sola hasta Forks?, dijo Angie

-Claro no te preocupes, por eso me voy ahora para no irme de noche, yo te llamo nada mas llegue

-Nos hablas por que yo salgo hasta mañana, rumbo Alaska -dijo Alice

-Si, si, yo las llamo y pórtense mal, Adiós- dije mientras me subí a mi vieja camioneta roja, salí a la carretera, y para no olvidar que vivía en el estado con más precipitación fluvial del país, comenzó a llover.

-Genial-dije sarcásticamente y subí el volumen del estéreo, para escuchar mejor tus canciones, iba tarareando las canciones y pensando que el viaje de hace unas semanas con mis amigas había salido muy bien. La lluvia ya era mas ligera y acelere un poco no mucho, pero en una curva un rayo cayo y un árbol cayo sobre la carretera yo frene pero la camioneta patino y yo gire el volante tratando de evitar el tronco caido pero todo fue en vano, por que a pesar de que no me estrelle contra el, sí me salí de la carretera y el coche giro sobre si mismo, ¿cuantas veces? no lose, yo no sentia nada, escuchaba y veía todo desde dentro de mi, pero a su vez como si estuviera lejos, así escuche que alguien me pregunto algo pero yo no podía responder, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza me hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí finalmente, fue una semana después del accidente y no recordaba nada.

_Mi vida ya no fue la misma, poco a poco fui recordando, pero lo que mas me importaba, era lo único que no recordaba, me sentía tan incompleta, tan vacía sin saber de ti, de tu música. Alice y Angie a pesar de no recordarlas estaban ahí, nuestra amistad prácticamente tuvo que empezar de nuevo. Ahora soy consiente que durante estos años no me dijeron que eran fans de ti. Mi familia tampoco lo menciono. Ahora entiendo por que todos hablaban solo de cosas actuales y de aquellas cosas que sabían recordaba, ahora se porque el doctor hacía énfasis en que era mejor hacer nuevos recuerdos que insistir en el pasado, que era mejor si no mencionaban esa parte de mi vida, que era mejor no causarme un estress emocional que este ocasionara que yo bloqueara más mis recuerdos. Pero no pudieron evitar que yo te conociera y que yo me expusiera a algo que seria mas fuerte que el estrees y que cualquier bloqueo, tú. _

_Me enamore hace años de ti, te ame como fan, te ame con la oscuridad de mi amnesia y ahora te amo con todo lo que soy, te amo a pesar de tener tanto miedo de perderte, miedo que al saber que soy fan creas que te mentí, que creas que mi amor por ti no es real. Te perdí como fan y mi vida no fue la misma, era tan triste, sin sentido, tan vacía. Temo perderte porque ahora que se que te amo con todo lo que soy, creo que moriría si no te tengo a mi lado, pero tampoco puedo obligarte, ¿que hago ,Edward?¿ como puedo decirte todo esto sin perderte?, ¿como mi ángel, como?_

_La verdad mi ángel, ¿crees tu, que no te perdería?_

_Tengo miedo pero se que es lo mejor, tengo que contarte todo lo que ahora recuerdo, es la mejor forma y si decidieras dejarme, mejor no lo pienso porque creo en definitiva que moriría. _

_Es mejor que vaya a casa, tu casa y esperar a que llegues…_

_TE AMO EDWARD…. ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN MI VIDA, TE AMO MI ANGEL…_

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, también por todas sus alerts, favs y los reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**¿Merezco review?**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

Capitulo 29

Con la palma de la mano limpie una lagrima furtiva que caía por mi mejilla, levante la vista hacia la ventana y pude ver una hermosa luna llena, no pude evitar recordar la vez que camine con ella bajo la luz de una luna así, no podía olvidar sus sonrisa que podía hacerme sentir como una gelatina, no podía olvidar como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando estaba a mi lado.

Me levante de la cama y le di la espalda a la ventana y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, ella era una fan, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que ella había escrito, ¿podía creerle?, ¿nunca me mentiría o si?, no ella jamás me engañaría, ¿podría alejarme de ella depuse de esto?, no podría ¿o si?, estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer o que pensar, estaba realmente inundado de pensamientos y sentimientos, jamás me lo habría imaginado.

El timbre de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Bueno?

-¿Edward?

-Sí-respondí

-Tienes que regresar al hospital-escuche la voz de Carlise, claramente preocupada.

Sentí un suave escalofríos recorrer mi espalda.

-¿Que paso?- pregunté

-Bella tuvo una crisis

-¿una crisis?-pregunte-voy para haya-dije sin dejar que me diera algún tipo de información

Sin pensar tome las llaves de la camioneta y Salí de nuevo al hospital, al llegar vi a Carlise esperándome.

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunte al verle

-tuvo una crisis respiratoria- dijo Carlise, el brillo de sus ojos me indicaban que no era una simple crisis.

-¿como esta?-quería saber su estado, por un lado tenia miedo de escuchar malas noticias, pero por otro, solo rogaba por buenas noticias.

-Mal Edward-dijo Carlise bajando la cara- la tuvieron que entubar.

El mundo se me vino encima de nuevo. Todo se estaba poniendo peor y sentía que mi vida se iba con ella.

- Quiero verla-dije un tanto abatido y un tanto ansioso por tenerla cerca, solo deseaba asegurarme que aun había la posibilidad de que ella estuviera conmigo.

-Edward, cálmate

-Quiero verla, ¡sabia que no debía irme!- la sensación de culpa comenzaba a entrar a mi torbellino de emociones

-Tranquilízate Edward, ahí viene el doctor-me dijo Carlise, solo respire profundamente.

-¿Como esta? le pregunte al Doctor, lo más tranquilamente que pude.

-Mal -dijo el Doctor, pasándose una mano en el pelo.

-No voy a mentirles, la crisis respiratoria no es buena, porque eso quiere decir que la inflamación que tiene en el cerebro esta oprimiendo nervios esenciales, sino logramos que la inflamación baje lo mas pronto posible, podemos perderla

"Perderla" esa palabra fue la peor que podría escuchar y se repetía como un eco en mi cabeza.

-Quiero verla- dije de nuevo

-Esta bien pero solo unos minutos- dijo el Doctor.

Lentamente entre a la habitación y la vi, realmente no era una imagen muy alentadora verla con esos tubos en su boca, pero sabia que ellos eran un signo de que ella aún seguía viva. Me acerque y acaricie su frente.

-Definitivamente no te dejaría mi principesca, no puedo perderte, no ahora que finalmente te encontré- dije tomando su mano con la seguridad en mi alma que ella era la mujer y el amor de mi vida, no importaba quien era, quien fue o quien seria, solo importaba que ella regresara a mi lado y me amara tanto como yo la amaba.

_Escucho tu voz en la oscuridad,_

_Quiero alcanzarte y no puedo encontrarte_

_No puedo verte en esta soledad._

_Te llamo, pero no puedes oírme_

_Quiero acercarme a ti_

_Pero no se donde encontrarte._

Unos días después el doctor nos dijo que le quitarían los tubos q ya no eran necesarios que ella podía respirar por si misma de nuevo que la inflamación estaba cediendo, pero que aun había peligro de que sufriera alguna crisis, yo me acerque a ella y le tome la mano.

Suavemente en su oído le dije

-Vamos pequeña, no me puedes dejar, te amo, no me importa que seas una fan, porque se que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, si me dejas yo ya no podría vivir.

Coloque mi cabeza sobre su abdomen y puse su mano en mi pelo, a ella le encantaba acariciar mi pelo y yo extrañaba que lo hiciera.

_Te extraño mi ángel._

_Te necesito para iluminar esta oscuridad_

_Quiero sentir en mis manos la suavidad de tu piel_

_La suavidad de tu pelo_

_Quiero besar tus labios que me llevan al paraíso_

_Ese paraíso que veo en la profundidad de tus ojos._

Suavemente sentí que sus dedos se movían sobre mi pelo, me quede quieto pensando que posiblemente lo había imaginado pero nuevamente lo sentí, levante mi cabeza y me levante de la silla.

-¿Bella, pequeña? Despierta- decía mientras apretaba el botón para llamar a la enfermera, esta entro corriendo a la habitación

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó

-Movió sus dedos yo lo sentí lo hizo dos veces,-le dije. La enfermera salió casi corriendo de la habitación, poco después entro el medico, yo solo veía lo que le hacían desde un rincón, cuando el medico termino yo me acerque a el

-¿Como esta?

-Quiero esperar y ver si hay mas señales

-¿Señales de que?

-Posiblemente la señorita este por salir del coma

-¿Quiere decir que ella esta por reaccionar? ¿Que va a despertar?

-No quiero asegurarlo Señor Cullen. Pero es posible, solo hay que esperar

Regrese junto a mi pequeña, ahora nada me apartaría de su lado. si era necesario viviría ahí, pero no la dejaría ni un solo momento, quería ser el primero al que viera cuando abriera sus ojos.

Esa noche Carlise y Jasper fueron para hablar conmigo..

-Edward ya no podemos retrasar mas la gira europea, ya la atrasamos un mes, dijo Carlise

-Lo se papá, pero en este momento lo mas importante para mi es Bella, tu no harías lo mismo por Mamá?

-Sí, si lo haría.

-¿Entonces cancelamos la gira definitivamente?, dijo Japer

-Solo denme unos días, ella esta por despertar-dije

-Edward eso no puedes asegurarlo- dijo Jasper

_-¿Edward?_

Yo me gire al escuchar un susurro y me acerque a ella, creí haber escuchado su voz llamándome

-Aquí estoy mi amor- le dije mientras le agarraba su mano y le acariciaba la frente.

-¿Edward?-dijo en un leve susurro mientras apretaba ligeramente mi mano. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ser consiente de que ella estaba regresando a mi y vi como lentamente sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron, ella parpadeo un par de veces y finalmente una sonrisa se formo es su rostro.

-Hola Bella durmiente- le dije.

* * *

**Gracias por sus tiempo dedicado a esta historia, gracias por sus favs, alerts y reviews.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**¿Merezco review?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Hoy quiero recomendar escuchar : As long as you love me -Backstreet boys.**

* * *

Capitulo 30

-Hola Bella durmiente- fueron las palabras que una voz aterciopelada dijo, yo simplemente pude sonreír en respuesta a esa voz, y a esos ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas, que me miraban como si fuera el tesoro más preciado en el mundo.

Un ligero dolor de cabeza se abría paso desde el fondo de mi cerebro, cerré lo ojos y solté un suave quejido y poco a poco el sueño fue ganando al dolor y me abrace a su reconfortante silencio.

Un ligero rayo de luz pegaba directamente en mi rostro, me gire tratando de evitarlo, pero una ligera punzada de dolor en mi brazo izquierdo me obligo a abrir los ojos, solo para darme cuenta, de las paredes blancas y del continuo sonido que me rodeaba. Moví mi rostro tratando de encontrar el origen del sonido, solo para ver los monitores que lo emitían, fue en ese momento en que la realidad llego a mi, estaba en un hospital. Tras esa certeza, llegaron a mi como una avalancha, todos los recuerdos. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban llenando mi mente, todos hasta aquellos que tiempo atrás había olvidado.

Lagrimas grandes y pesadas comenzaron a caer una detrás de otra sin detenerse. Lloraba de la sorpresa por todo lo que ahora recordaba, lloraba de felicidad por que después de todos estos años finalmente recordaba todo, lloraba por la certeza de que amaba a Edward con toda mi alma, pero sobre todo lloraba del miedo y la incertidumbre de no saber como reaccionaria él ante toda esta información.

-¿Bella?-su voz llego a mi, yo solo podía mover negativamente la cabeza, no estaba segura de querer verlo, no estaba lista para enfrentarme a su rechazo.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?-ahora su voz estaba más cerca de mi, su aroma inundo mis fosas nasales y una suave calidez limpiaba el camino de las lagrimas derramadas.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien, tranquila- sus palabras de alguna manera reconfortaban mi alma y las lagrimas dejaron de salir.

-No tienes de que preocuparte pequeña, solo tienes que ponerte bien, ahora duerme- sus palabras fueron como una canción de cuna y nuevamente me dormí, en la seguridad que me daba la calidez de tenerlo a mi lado.

Los días en el hospital fueron pasando uno tras otro. Edward y yo convivíamos en una reconfortante rutina. Él estaba a mi lado a cada instante de mi recuperación, rogaba cada día para que estos momento jamás se terminaran y yo no tuviera que enfrentarme a la realidad de decirle la verdad de quien era y a la verdad de su posible rechazo.

El día en que finalmente podía ir a casa, podía ver en sus ojos verdes la necesidad de saber, el sabía que yo le ocultaba algo, pero no estaba lista para hablar, quería prolongar estos momentos a su lado, aunque fueran tensos y pesados silencios como el que nos acompaño durante todo el recorrido hasta la casa.

Al llegar a la casa, con la delicadeza del caballero que es, me ayudo a llegar hasta la habitación, tras dejarme sentada en la cama, salió en busca de la pequeña maleta que traía conmigo.

Lentamente recorrí cada centímetro de la habitación, nada había cambiado, todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado, a excepción de una carpeta que descansaba en el buro. Me acerque al mueble y tome la carpeta en mis manos, simplemente deje de respirar un instante al reconocer la portada, era mi diario.

Con un escalofríos que recorría toda mi espalda, abrí la carpeta y encontré la confirmación a una de mis dudad, era el diario que tenia el día del accidente, la ultima pagina escrita lo confirmaba, ahora solo falta saber si el había leído aquellas palabras, el tiempo de enfrentar la verdad se acercaba ya no había salida.

-Me lo entregó el agente de policía que vio tu accidente- levante mi rostro hacia el, su voz me había causado un ligero susto, ya que no lo había escuchado llegar.

-Es mi diario- dije

-Lo se- esas dos palabras fueron la confirmación de un conocimiento mayor.

-Edward, tengo algo que decirte- le dije, tratando de que mi voz sonora suave y firme.

-Lo se, no tienes que decirme nada, se que recuerdas toda tu vida-dijo tranquilamente, sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí, pero hay algo en esos recuerdos que necesito que sepas- sus dedos tocaron mis labios haciendo que guardara silencio.

-Sí te refieres al hecho de que eres una de mis fans- el lo sabia, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido conforme al miedo de que me dejara se filtraba en mi mente

-Déjame decirte que no me importa, no me importa que eres, quien eres o de donde vienes, lo único que me importa es que me ames- su palabras llegaron como un bálsamo que aplaco mis miedos-¿ Bella, me amas?.

-Con recuerdos y sin recuerdos, con pasado o sin el, yo te amo en mi presente y se que te amare en nuestro futuro, por que mi existencia es la tuya.-no dude en responderle porque era mi alma y mi corazón los que tomaron mi voz para responder.

Finalmente tras largos días de angustia e incertidumbre mi corazón se lleno de luz, el me amaba sin importar nada, esa sensación de alivio me llenaba.

-Bella, desde el día en que abriste esos ojos e querido hacer algo, pero tu convalecencia y recuperación se volvieron en algo de primera importancia, quizás no sea el lugar o la mejor forma de hacerlo, quizás ni siquiera sea el momento idóneo para ello, pero se que ya no puedo esperar un día más- guardo silencio por unos instantes, como si estuviera tomado valor para hacer algo arriesgado, mientras tanto yo trataba de entender el sentido de sus palabras, trataba de ver hacia donde quería ir con sus palabras.

- ¿Bella?- su voz al decir mi nombre me hizo prestarle nuevamente atención, pero nunca imagine las palabras que el diría a continuación.

-¿Me harías el honor de compartir el resto de nuestra existencia, siendo mi esposa?

Sus palabras me dejaron a mi muda, quería gritar, correr, llorar, pero al final solo pude responder.

- Es todo lo que quiero.

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Quizás no lo sepan pero esta historia la escribí en otro fandom y la estoy adaptando a Twilight, pero este capitulo y el siguiente son capítulos que puedo denominar como inéditos ya que la historia original no los contiene.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**¿Merezco Review?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia.**

* * *

Capitulo 31

"Es todo lo que quiero"

Con esas palabras había firmado finalmente mi destino, al lado del único amor de mi vida, pero con ellas también empezó una serie de eventos que aunque lo deseáramos con toda el alma no podíamos evitar y que todos se resumían en un solo hecho, teníamos que anunciar nuestra inminente boda.

Primero que nada viajamos a ver a mis padres. En Florida mi madre recibió la noticia de forma maravillosa, porque al primer segundo ya estaba planeando el evento, mi padre, en Forks, por el contrario, lo primero que hizo al saber del enlace, pregunto si estaba embarazada, mientras con su mirada localizaba su arma. Pero al final los dos, aceptaron entre felicidad, celos y protección.

En cuanto a la familia de Edward que constaba de Carlise y Esme, sus padres y de Jasper su primo, ellos no tuvieron ningún reparo con nuestra boda, todos estaban emocionados, Esme solicito, por no decir que me exigió, el numero telefónico de mi madre para que pudieran organizar la memorable unión de Edward y Yo.

Esme y mi madre juntas, no le llegaban ni al tobillo al pequeño duende de Alice, en el momento de decirle que íbamos a casarnos, ella prácticamente nos dijo que ya lo sabia y que ya estaba organizando todo y que necesitaba que le dijera el color para el vestido de las damas.

Edward mientras yo lidiaba con el huracán de organización formado por mis amigas y familiares, en la sala de estar de la casa de mi suegra, el daba la noticia de nuestro compromiso a nivel mundial mediante una transmisión de una entrevista en un programa muy importante de espectáculos.

La voz cantarina de Alice sobresalía de la voz gruesa de Sam, me gire a verlos, y la imagen era realmente cómica, Alice con su metro sesenta y complexión menuda, enfrentándose a Sam, que media casi dos metros y era muy robusto, ahí uno no sabia quien podría salir mas herido, suspirando me acerque hasta ellos, para entender porque los dos estaban a punto de agarrarse a cachetadas.

-Mira pulgarcita, tú podrás ser la best friend forever de mi Bells, puedes organizarle su boda y hasta escoger los calzones de Edward "papacito" Cullen, pero no voy a permitir que tú le elijas el vestido de novia, no, no.

-Entérate, mastodonte lanudo con orzuela, que hoy estamos aquí para que Bella decida cual será su vestido, y antes de que repliques, sí, yo escogí lo que vamos a ver.

-Chicas, por favor, ya no se estén pelando, que si siguen así, saco el lodo- les dije. Unas ligeras risas se escucharon al fondo de la habitación, pero estos dos se miraban a muerte.

-Rose me ayudas con los vestidos, mamá, Esme, Angie me acompañan, por favor.

Habíamos dado un par de pasos para salir cuando me gire hacia Alice y Sam.

-Ustedes dos se quedan aquí, les llamare en cuanto decida que vestido usare.

Después de largos minutos, de quitar y ponerse una larga e infinita serie de vestidos, que todos eran hermosos, aún no podía decidirme. Todas las presentes tenían un favorito, por un segundo desee haber dejado que Alice entrara.

Suspire, esto era mucho mas difícil de lo que había imaginado, mi mirada vago por toda habitación deteniéndose en una caja en un rincón sobre una mesa, esta era algo grande y blanca, pero se notaba algo vieja. Lentamente quite la tapa y el papel de seda, dentro había un vestido. Lo tome entre mis manos, la tela era suave, el color era un blanco hueso, lo saque de la caja y al piso se desplego una pequeña cola bordada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sin pensarlo me lo puse. Al pararme frente al espejo de ciento ochenta grados del vestidor de Esmee, me quede sin respiración, las miradas reflejadas en el espejo me confirmaron lo que ya sabia, este era el vestido ya no había dudas.

Rose llamo a Alice y a Sam, al momento que entraron a la habitación, note que Alice se llevaba las manos al rostro, estaba segura que aprobaba el vestido, Sam tenia la sonrisa mas grande y hermosa que jamás le había visto.

-Sabia que te verías hermosa con ese vestido- dijo Sam tomando mis manos y haciéndome girar- mi bisabuela definitivamente estaría de acuerdo en que usaras su vestido- después de un breve silencio y mirando a Alice dijo-Te dije enana que elegiría el mío.

Alice solo le rodo los ojos, y me miro sonriendo.

-Sam, ¿este vestido, es de tu bisabuela?-le pregunté

-Sí Bells, es una larga historia, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ella estaría feliz de que lo usaras, ya sabes no creo que a mi quede.

Simplemente le sonreí abiertamente, pero la imagen de el tratando de ponerse ese vestido era muy cómica.

-Creo que hay que ajustarlo muy poco y quedara más perfecto- dijo Alice

Todos nos quedamos mirándola con la boca abierta, Alice estaba reconociendo que el vestido era perfecto, eso era, literalmente, un milagro.

-¿Qué? El vestido es perfecto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre la gira de Edward por Europa y todos los preparativos para la boda, no había tenido un respiro, ni la oportunidad de hacerme a la idea que en unos minutos más seria la señora Cullen.

Todo el nerviosismo que debería de haber tenido todos estos días se acumularon y se estaban haciendo presentes justo en el momento en el que me estaba bajando del coche y caminaba por el corredor formado por bancas blancas y arreglos florales del mismo color, que me guiaban del brazo de mi padre hacia Edward, quien se encontraba parado en el altar formado por un arco de flores similares a las del corredor.

Vestido con un traje negro a medida, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra a juego, ese hombre con apariencia de dios griego, con su cabello cobrizo incontrolable y con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento, me miraba fijamente, dio un paso adelante y extendió una mano hacia mi.

-Cuídala muchacho- dijo mi padre mientras depositaba mi mano en las manos de Edward.

-Con mi vida-Dijo Edward apretando levemente mi mano.

La ceremonia comenzó y yo solo podía ver a Edward quien no me quitaba los ojos de encima y sonreía, con su dedo pulgar trazaba suaves círculos sobre mi mano. Cada instante de mi vida desde que lo conocí fue pasando en mi cabeza y grabándose mas hondo en mi alma.

Edward se giro para quedar completamente frente a mí, tomo mis dos manos entre las suyas y mirándome a los ojos dijo

-Yo Edward Anthony Cullen masen, te tomo a ti Isabella Marie Swan como mi esposa, te prometo amarte, cuidarte y protegerte, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, pelearme y reconciliarme contigo, pero sobretodo te recordaré cada día de mi existencia lo mucho que Te amo.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban llenos, mientras los míos comenzaban a llenarse de traicioneras lagrimas.

Finalmente tras unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, encontré mi voz y tratando que esta sonara firme dije.

-Yo Isabella Marie Swan, te tomo a ti Edward Anthony Cullen Masen como mi esposo. Te prometo amarte con todo lo que soy, te prometo amarte en la oscuridad del olvido, y te prometo siempre recordarte con el corazón y mi alma, hoy y siempre por el resto de mi existencia.

Ahí me perdí en la profundidad e intensidad de su mirada y después de algunas palabras, nuestros labios se unieron sellando de esta forma, la promesa de recordarnos cada día, que nuestro amor es más grande que todo.

FIN

* * *

**Sí, el final de esta historia llego.**

**Espero que todos ustedes la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Gracias por todo este tiempo, por las largas esperas, por sus favs, alerts y sus reviews.**

**Créanme cuando les digo que les llevo a todos ustedes en el corazón y espero que me den un poco más de su tiempo leyendo mis futuras historias.**

**Una vez más, muchas Gracias.**

**¿Merezco review?**


	32. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**Epílogo**.

El suave sonido de las hojas de los arboles al moverse por el viento, me relajaba, el aroma a tierra mojada, me sumía en un estado letárgico. Un ligero cosquilleo intermitente en la punta de mi nariz, una suave risa infantil provoco una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y ante mi unos pequeños ojitos color verde, un cabello muy rebelde color chocolate, y una hermosa sonrisa estaban frente a mi.

-¡Mami!- dijo en un alegre grito y aplaudiendo- depieta, mami depieta.

Me senté y la tome en mis brazos mientras le hacia cosquillas. Mi hija de tres años se reía con fuerza y se retorcía para escapar.

-No mami!, coquias no!- decía entre risa y risa, finalmente después de unos segundos la libere y salió corriendo gritando el nombre de su eterno salvador: ¡Papi!

Vi su cabellera cobriza, su piel blanca y su hermosa sonrisa al momento de levantar a la pequeña Elizabeth y sostenerla en brazos. Quien como buena actriz que era, lloraba a mares, mientras que con hipidos me acusaba por haberle hecho cosquillas.

Su pequeña cabeza, llena de rebeldes rizos chocolate, se ocultaba en hueco del cuello de Edward. Quien con una inmensa ternura la consolaba, mientras me miraba profundamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Me levante lentamente y me acerque a ellos, solo para darme cuenta que mi hija en ves de estar llena de lagrimas, estaba ocultando su risa infantil.

Pero la realidad era, que ahora, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes vividos, ahora sabia que los volvería a vivir, volvería a perder la memoria, porque sabia que mi corazón siempre me llevaría a donde el estuviera.

-Te amo- le dije.

-Te amo- me respondió, para luego darme un beso en mis labios.

El mundo se detuvo, solo sentía sus labios y escuchaba la risa infantil de mi hija.

Fin.

* * *

**Con estas pocas palabras doy por finalizado este viaje.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me han acompañado, ya sea en el anonimato leyendo o yendo más allá ****regalandome un alert, un favorito o un Review.**

**Muchas Gracias.**


End file.
